NaruSaku To Create Gods
by Narusaku1357
Summary: Sequal to 'A Winter Without Him' Mona reflects on her past. Her NeeChan is on a missin to Anchor a God to earth by fusing them with another human. But this dream ended years ago when she disappeared after their Parents deaths. Or...So she thought....
1. Stalker in the Rain

A flower blew in the wind as it stood alone in a field. Two young girls sat together under a tree that stood tall next to it. "Nee-Chan?" The blue and purple haired girl asked. The older one was reading a giant book bigger than her head.

"What is it Mona?"

"Why do you always read that book?" The girl called Mona asked as she picked the lone flower. She had only asked this because her older sister had been reading that book nonstop since she got it.

"Because I want to……."

Mona blinked and looked away from the flower to look at her older sister. "Nee-Chan….That's no reason to read it so much…." She started. She looked at the flower again. "You've read it over 5 times since you got it last month." She was right. That book was like a drug to her older sister.

Her older sister flipped a page before tucking her pink hair behind her ear. "It's because someday I'm going to perfect Godsmin's calculations and create what he wasn't able to…." She then muttered. "As long as I study." Mona blinked and tried to think who Godsmin was.

"Umm….Nee-Chan, who's Godsmin?"

Her older sister closed the book and looked at her. "He is the first person who attempted to create a god. He wrote all his calculations and experiments in this book. Understand?" Mona nodded in slight fear. "I'll do it Mona…..I know I will………" She then mumbled.

"Nee-Chan, creating a God isn't the right way to go…." Mona told her. As soon as she did her older sister beamed at her. Every time she did this, the little girl knew that she was going to yell. She winced as her sister's mouth opened and then…it came.

"MONA! You don't know anything about the Gods and Goddesses!" She yelled. She stood up and tied her hair back. "I will be able to create one, and just to prove it you I'll use someone important to you!" She then turned around and carried her book back to their village.

Mona frowned and looked at the flower that was now resting on her lap. 'Another day in the rain village with my crazy Nee-Chan…' She thought as she stood up. She looked ahead and sighed as a slight breeze shifted her short hair. 'I wish she didn't rely on the Gods so much….It gets annoying….' She then thought as she held the flower up. The wind blew a bit more and the flower was picked up and flew away. She smiled at it and then started for home as well. It was a rare sunny day. It was usually always snowy or rainy there. She looked at the sky as she walked and fell into wonder.

What God or Goddess would she use anyway? How is it even possible? This Godsmin guy must have been crazy. Just like her big sister Cheero. Ever since Cheero's 5th birthday she's been into Gods and Goddesses and Mythology and such. After her 8th birthday is when it became Insanity towards it. Now she's 8 and her sister is 12. 'I wonder what she'll do if she succeeds………..'

"Madam Mona!!!"

Someone yelled her name as she entered the village. She jerked her head away from looking at the sky and saw a fellow rain villager running her way. "Your home Madam Mona. It's on fire!" They yelled as they were close enough.

"What!?" She asked as she started running home. 'No! No! N! No! No!' Was all she could think as she approached the burning mansion. Her pupils shook in fear. Her mother, her father, her crazy sister…………they were all in there. "Mommy! Daddy! Nee-Chan" She yelled as she entered the burning building. As she did an onlooker of the building noticed her immediately.

"What are you doing, you could get burned alive." The man yelled as he ran in after her.

She ran around a corner and immediately stopped as a flaming wooden post fell in her way. She gasped and turned around. 'How did this happen?' She asked herself as she ran down another hallway. She was crying at this point, but the heat from the flame made it seem like the tears only vaporized. She turned around a corner and opened a door. "Nee-Chan!?" She asked as another post hit the ground. She yelped and shut the door. No one was in there so she took a few breaths and then ran down another hallway. She soon came to another door and opened it. "Mommy, Daddy?!" She asked as soon as she did. She looked around the room and gasped as soon as she saw the burning bed.

Two figures lied on the bed and seemed to be dead. She slowly walked over and flipped one over. Another gasp. "Daddy?" She asked as she shook him. "Daddy please wake u—" She stopped to cough from the smoke then started to shake the other body. "Mommy? The house is burning…wake up so we can get out of here!" She started to yell as she started to panic. She looked at her dad again and gasped again as she noticed something she didn't notice before.

Blood….

And there was lots of it. All over her father and then she looked at her mother. Blood was all over her as well. They didn't die from the fire. Someone broke in, killed them, and _then_ lit their home on fire. 'No….' She thought as she started to back up. "NOOOOO—" She was interrupted as a hand was set over her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

The man from outside had followed her in. "My name is Gobi…..I'm here for you ok?" He asked. She nodded and the next thing she knew they both disappeared.

The last thing she saw were her two dead parents lying in a burning bed.

* * *

Mona gasped as she woke up in a cold sweat on her couch. She sat up and looked around her apartment. She was breathing heavily and after a moment she looked at her blanket. 'That's when Nee-Chan disappeared………' She thought. She sighed and jumped off the couch. "It's already been 3 years…." She mumbled to herself as she walked over to the balcony. 'Gobi's changed a lot since then too...' She then thought as she opened the door. "HI GOBI-KUN!" Mona greeted as she saw him leaning on the hand rail. He looked over his shoulder and weakly smiled.

"Hi Mona."

"What you doing?"

"Relaxing….You look like you had a bad dream…."

Her chibi like mood went away and she narrowed her eyes in sadness. "Yeah, I had a dream about _that_ day again." She mumbled. He nodded and set a hand on her head to cheer her up.

'The day her sister disappeared, parents died, and met me….' He thought. He sighed and looked at her. "Don't worry about it Mona." He said. She sniffed and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "It was a long time ago and your 11 now, I'm sure you can handle it." He then said. She nodded and lightly smiled.

"That's right." She said. Gobi gave her a rare smile and took his hand away. He was like her father. If not; her best friend. He had to cheer the girl up.

* * *

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as she folded one of his shirts. As soon as she asked for him, he came running. He was soon in front of her and ready for what she was going to tell him to do. "Take your coat and your shirts to the room to hang for me please." She said; pointing to his clothes. He smiled and gladly picked his thing s up, then made his way to his room. "Thank you!" She called before he disappeared into the room. They've been living together for a long time now, so this was a regular thing. She smiled and kept with her folding, and then there was a knock on the door. She looked at the door and set Naruto's pants down. She then made her way over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, Hello Kakashi-sensei." She said as soon as it was opened. The grey haired man stood at the door with his book out and his eyes glued inside. The pinkette smiled. Of course he was reading. It was his favorite book.

"Hello Sakura. Is Naruto home?"

Sakura nodded and looked over her shoulder. "Naruto!" She called.

"Whaaaaat nooow?" He asked impatiently as he walked out of the room. He stopped as he saw her glaring at him.

"Don't use that tone with me." She growled. He had used attitude with her before and it never turned out nice. He nodded and then noticed Kakashi.

"Oh, Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hello Naruto."

"What do you need?"

"I've been sent here by Tsunade to go on a mission with you Naruto." He said pointing his lazy finger to the blonde. Naruto pointed to himself as if asking if he really meant him. "Yes Naruto, you." Kakashi then said with a sigh.

Naruto nodded and without another word; disappeared. Then seconds later, he reappeared and looked at Sakura. "I don't know how long it will be but I'll defiantly come back." He said; adjusting his back pack. She nodded and he gave her a kiss before leaving with Kakashi. "See ya." They both said as they disappeared. She smiled and shut the door.

'Good luck you two….' She thought as she started to walk away. She grabbed the blonde's unfolded pants and finished. Then she finished the rest of the laundry its self.

* * *

A few minutes after Sakura finished her cleaning she rested on the couch. "What to do….What to do…." She mumbled to herself. She looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Now that Naruto's gone, there's nothing to do…." She mumbled again. Then a knock came to the door and she looked at it. "Oh….Is it my turn to go on a mission?" She asked herself as she walked over to the door. She grabbed the handle and opened it.

"HI SAKURA-NEE!"

Mona tackled the pinkette as soon a she yelled this and gave her the biggest hug she could deliver. "H-Hi Mona…." Sakura said as she caught herself. Mona had only been living with them for about a month or 2 and she had already started calling her 'Sakura-Nee' Sakura liked it. It was like having a little sister.

"Gobi-Kun went on a mission with Naruto-Kun and his sensei, so I decided to hang out with you today." Mona said with her trade mark smile. Sakura blinked and raised a brow.

"Gobi went too?" She asked. Mona nodded and Sakura set her down. "Um…Ok….Let's go out and shop a little. How does that sound?" Sakura asked as she grabbed a purse.

"That sounds great!"

Mona said happily as she ran out the door. "Wait for me." Sakura said as she walked out the door as well. They got out onto the street and Mona held her hand out to Sakura. Taking the invite, Sakura held the young kunoichi's hand and started down the street. "Okay….Where to first?" Sakura then asked as they passed a few stores.

"OH! Let's stop here real quickly. She's selling pretty necklaces." Mona said as she saw a merchant. Sakura felt her hand slip away and looked over to see Mona stand in front of the table and look at all the necklaces. Sakura walked over after shaking her head with a sigh and smile. "Look at this one Sakura-Nee." Mona said as she pointed to a necklace that looked like a shell.

"Yeah that one is pretty." Sakura said as she looked at it closely. "How much is it?" She asked the owner. The girl told her. "13,000 yen?" The pinkette asked. The merchant nodded. She seemed awfully young to be traveling by herself and selling these kinds of things. At least that's what Sakura thought.

"Here Sakura-Nee." Mona said held the necklace up to Sakura. "You can have it." She didn't notice the 11 year old pay for it.

Sakura looked at it for a moment and then took it. "Um…Thank you Mona." She said as she put it on. Mona smiled and the merchant gave her change. They both started walking away but the merchant said something.

"Is that woman important to you?"

Mona turned around and nodded. "Well Yeah, she's almost like my big sister in a way." She told her. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. That's all I needed to know."

She said this before going back to another viewer. 'That was weird…' Mona then thought as she ran to catch up with Sakura. 'She's really familiar too…..'

* * *

Later that night, Sakura took Mona home and gave her a kiss on the cheek goodnight before going back to Naruto's apartment. She set a hand on the necklace that Mona bought and smiled. 'It's pretty….' She thought as she entered the complex Naruto lived in. 'I'm glad she gave it to me.' She opened the door and walked inside. 'But Naruto's going to have a fit thinking it's from some other guy.' The pinkette then thought with a small giggle. Then she set her now empty purse down and another bag full of what she bought. She then stretched and looked around. "Naruto? Are you home?" She asked as she noticed the silence. Sakura got no response so she sighed and walked into the room. She opened the door and sat on the bed. "I wonder how long the mission will be…" She mumbled to herself.

Sakura lied back on the bed and closed her eyes. 'I hope it doesn't take too long…' She then thought as she felt herself being overcome by sleep. 'I miss him already………….'

The next day, Sakura woke up alone and thought that was it quite boring without him. She didn't even get dressed; since she fell asleep in her clothes anyway. But she did clean herself up in the bathroom. Once she did that, she went down stairs and ate something for breakfast. Then when the pink haired girl was done with that she decided to go walk around all day. That would at least entertain her for a while. So she walked outside and started down the street. Not soon after she met with Ino and decided to walk with her, they lunched.

"So, when is he coming back anyway?"Ino asked as she sat down on a chair. "He's been gone for while…right?" She then muttered before taking a sip of her water. Sakura only shrugged and the blonde sighed. "Man, you're a wreck without him." She then said after setting the glass down. Sakura just nodded and laid her head on the table. "Geez, I wonder what would happen if he died…." Ino then mumbled.

"Don't say that!"

Sakura immediately yelled this; gaining everyone's attention. "Well I'm just saying…" Ino said; as if no one was looking at her. "You're such a wreck when he's gone for like 2 days. I was just wondering what you'd be like if he died." Sakura blinked and then laid her head back on the table.

"I'd probably kill myself…."

As soon as the pinkette muttered this, the blonde opened her eyes. "NO! Bad Sakura. No suicide." Ino then said pointing. The pinkette looked up at this. Ino was right, but….she probably would.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and then she looked at the table again. "I probably would…..I've felt so attached to him lately…" She then mumbled. Ino raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"That doesn't mean you have to commit suicide you know."

"Bu—"

"No 'Buts'!" Ino interrupted. "You're almost 19, so you can deal with stuff like that right. Oh and let's not forget, you're a leaf shinobi. You're proud and strong no matter what." Sakura sighed and pulled her head away from the table.

"Yeah you're right Ino…" She then muttered. Ino smiled proudly and then the waitress came for their order.

* * *

After lunch, Sakura and Ino went their different ways. Sakura took a deep breath before walking. 'I should buy some dinner for the day he gets home…..' She thought as she reached into her pocket for her extra money. She made a disappointed look as she noticed that she didn't have nearly enough for two. The pinkette put the money back into her pocket and she kept going. 'Damn it…' She then thought.

Sakura sighed again and walked passed a line of restaurants. Then as she started to pass the last one, she heard an uproar behind her. The pinkette started to look over her shoulder, but someone reached out from behind the curtain and grabbed her arm. Then she was pulled in and sat on to a bench inside.

'Eh?'

She blinked and looked to her left to see who had pulled her inside. And to her surprise it was the goof of a blonde she loved so much. "Naruto!" She yelled in happiness. She went to hug him but he set a finger on her and his lips to tell her to be quiet. "What's wrong? Why do we need to be quiet?" She then whispered as he took his hand away.

"Someone is following you."He told her. She didn't understand how he would know that and why would someone even _be _follow her? She wasn't important. Her father may have been rich, but he didn't live in the village with her and her mom. Plus she and her mother were average when it came to money. "I was just about to walk up to you and say hi, but then I noticed someone following you and paying close attention to your movements. Then….she was bumped into and that revealed her head band."

"What was her village symbol?"

Sakura asked this after he paused. "It was a rain village head band." He answered. She lightly gasped. Why would a _rain_ villager be following _her_? "I used the time while she was distracted by the person who bumped into her to pull you inside, so she wouldn't see you come in here." He then said. Sakura blinked and went to say something but he put his hand over her mouth and looked outside the small curtains. He watched the legs of Sakura's follower walk passed and soon disappear. He then sighed in relief and took his hand away. "Okay, she's gone." He mumbled after.

"Why would a rain villager be following me?" Sakura then asked. He shrugged and looked at her. "Maybe because I'm the Hokage's student? He only shrugged again. She blinked again and looked outside. "Do you think she'll keep following me?" She then asked.

"I don't know….but if she does try to stay away." He said before standing up. Then Sakura realized something. She had no idea what the ninja looked like. How was she supposed to stay away?

"Wait what did she look like?" Sakura asked as she followed him out. He stopped and turned around to face her, and then set his hand on his chin to think. She smiled. His thinking face made her think of him as the cutest boy ever.

"She had pink hair like you but it was almost the same length as mine; just a _little_ longer. And she was just about the same height as you. She's wearing a black coat like robe thing."After he explained the appearance she then remembered something.

'That's the girl that Mona bought the necklace from…' She thought as she set a hand on her necklace. 'That's exactly what she looked like.' She then thought.

Naruto noticed her set a hand on the necklace and narrowed his eyes to see it better. Then after a few moments of looking at it, he then panicked. "AAAHH! WHO GOT YOU THAT NECKLACE?! I DIDN'T GET IT!!!" He yelled pointing to it. Sakura stopped staring into space and looked at him.

'I knew he'd have a fit…' She thought with a sigh. "Naruto, Mona bought this for me yesterday." She told him with a small smile. He blinked and then crossed his arms with a huff.

"I knew that…" He then muttered. She then giggled and took her hand away from the necklace to set it on his cheek.

"You know I'd never accept jewelry from another guy Naruto." She told him as she rubbed the whiskers. The pinkette knew he loved that. At times he would _really _get into it and start moaning or purring. He smiled as he started to lean into her hand and she smiled too before gently kissing him and walking away.

"Where you going?" Naruto asked. He had almost fallen as her hand slipped off his cheek. She then stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to do a few things for Master, then later tonight I need to get something from my mom's, _and then_ I'll come home. Okay?" She smiled and he frowned; making her smile turn to a small frown as well.

"Fine then…."

He mumbled this before walking away. "I love you!" She yelled before he could get too far. She saw him raise his hand as he walked away and then she heard an _"I love you too."_ From him. Satisfied; she turned around and started for the Hokage's mansion.

* * *

Later that night Sakura seemed to get finished late. It was dark outside, and she still needed to stop by her moms place to get a few things. 'Damn it…' She thought angrily as it started to rain. She put a hand over her head and then ran inside her old apartment complex. The pinkette then, made her way to the door and went to open it. But something was wrong. 'Damn it mom!' She thought angrily again. 'Stop locking the fucking door.' She then thought as she turned around to walk out of the complex. She stepped outside and covered her head again. 'Guess I'll go home…' She thought as she started to walk.

"Do you live here?"

Sakura stopped and turned around only to face the merchant that sold Mona the necklace and seemed to have been following her. "Um…I used to…..now it's just my mom…" Sakura answered. The pinkette of the rain village blinked and then smiled. Sakura thought that it was a bit scary so she started backing up.

"Hold on…" The Rain ninja said. She stopped and the rain ninja looked at her up and down. "You're perfect." She then said with an evil grin.

"Say what?" Sakura asked in horror. This was weird. Perfect for what? What did she want? The next thing Sakura knew she was running away. The rain ninja just blinked and then started walking in the same direction Sakura went and then soon disappeared in the mist created by the rain.

* * *

Sakura was soaked as she was in the rain for so long. She gasped for air as soon as she entered Naruto's apartment complex. Then she ran up the stairs and soon came to his door. And with a large intake of her breath she went to open the door, but…. "WHAT!? He locked it too?!" She yelled as she started to panic. Then she heard someone enter the complex below and gasped. "Naruto!!! Let me in!" She yelled as she threw her fist into the door. She banged at it for several seconds and then as she saw a shadow coming into view, the door swung open and she fell onto Naruto. "Shut the door!" The pinkette yelled immediately as she sat up. He then shut the door as soon as she did and looked at her. But it was too late. The rain ninja saw him. But instead of taking any other action; she walked back downstairs and disappeared.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he helped her up. "Why were you running?" He then asked. The pinkette shot him a glare as she shook and growled.

"I….I was running fro-from the rain ninja." She told him. "And why did you lock the door?" She then asked. That fact made her very angry. First it was her mother who had the knack of locking the door at the wrong times. Now even her own boyfriend!

"Heh Heh….Sorry, I almost forgot that you lived with me…I won't lock it again I swe—"

"NO! Keep it locked!" She interrupted as she ran over to the door and locked it. He raised a brow and she turned around. This was quite odd of her. He'd never seen her act like this….ever.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "You're acting a little strange." She nodded and started to walk over to the bedroom. The last thing he heard was the slamming of his door then something hitting the wall. He jumped and made his way into the room as well. Sakura had thrown her soaked shirt onto the wall and nearly screamed as Naruto made his entrance.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

She turned around and pointed as the muscle in her forehead twitched with anger. "OF COURSE IM OK!" She yelled. She then calmed down a little and crossed her arms. "I just thought I saw the rain ninja over there…." She then mumbled as she pointed to the wall; which had a dark spot from the wet shirt that hit it moments ago. He sighed and shook his head.

"Try not to get too worked up about it Sakura-Chan." He said as he shut the door. "It's not that big of a problem…we're both strong shinobi…"

"How can I not?" She asked as she threw one of his T-Shirts on. He sat down on the bed and she took her bottoms off. Then she turned to face him and set her hands on her hips. "She said that I was perfect." She told him.

"Perfect? For what?"

"I don't know….That's what freaked me out." She said as she sat down next to him. He looked at the ground and fell into his thoughts.

"Perfect……….Body?"

She glared at him as soon as he said this. "I don't have a perfect body." She then said. He blinked and looked at her. Was she crazy? Of course she did….well to him she did.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just look at me."

Sakura didn't move at all. He looked at her up then down. "Yeah…..You're perfect…." He then mumbled with a smile. She sighed and shook her head.

"Ugh…Naruto no I'm not per—"

"For me."

He interrupted her with a smile. Her eyes were wide for a moment but then she smiled and nodded. "Ok, I'm only perfect for you." She then said. He smiled even wider and hugged her.

"Yup and your mine."

She smiled and set a hand on his head. "Yeah….I am…" He smiled as well and then pushed her down so they could both lie on his tiny bed. They really needed a new bed. It was _too_ small.

"Hey….Sakura-Chan?' Naruto asked with his eyes closed. She was just staring at the ceiling. She could see the shadow of the rain on it. She blinked and looked down to him as he held her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to get you mad…"

"Mad? Why would I get mad?"

"'Cause I'm leaving on another full day and a half mission tomorrow." He then said. Right after; he flinched thinking she was going to get angry and yell but she didn't. He opened his eyes and looked up. She was smiling at him.

"As long you're coming back right?" She asked with a slight giggle. He nodded and closed his eyes again. She then closed her eyes and sleep soon took both of them victim, in one of the strangest positions ever…


	2. If only he had stayed with her

The next morning Sakura was able to wake up with him. But he was soon out the door after a long goodbye kiss. She smiled and waved as he disappeared down the steps and then shut the door. "He's so busy lately..." She said to herself as she walked back into the bedroom. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a clean and dry outfit for her to wear. "It's a good thing I live with him here and there, or else I'd have to walk all the way to my place in just a T-shirt." She then said with a slight giggle. Then when she got her clothes on she looked out the window. It was a beautiful day. She smiled and made her way out the door.

As soon as she did she made her way down the steps and out to the street. Then before she could start walking, "Hag?" Someone asked. She froze in her position and looked over her shoulder. It was the emotionless boy that joined their team so long ago.

"Yes Sai?"

She asked this angrily. "I was on my way to your place…..How long have you been at Naruto's place? I would have missed you." He said without changing his emotion. Sakura raised a brow and faced him fully.

"Sai, we've been over this, I live with him now."

Sai raised a brow and thought for a moment. "Who would want to sleep with you?" He then asked. This made the muscle in her forehead twitch.

"WHAT?!" Then the next thing he knew he was beaten and being held up against a wall. "Mind repeating that Sai?" She asked. He shook his head and she set him down. She then sighed and a box was held up in front of her. "Huh….What's this?" She then asked.

"You must deliver it to a Miss. Flanne." Sai said as she grabbed it. Sakura raised a brow and looked at the small box. She wondered what was in it.

"Is she your family member?"

"No, I've never met her in my life."

"Then why do you want me to deliver this?"

Sai stood up from the ground. "Tsunade wants you to, not me. It's just a quick mission." He told her as he started to walk away. She huffed and turned the opposite way. She then looked at the box. She looked at the address and made her way to it.

* * *

When she finally reached the house she knocked on the door and seemed to wait forever. "Is she home?" Sakura asked herself as she waited over a minute now. Then the door opened and a small and old woman was revealed.

"Hello young lady….Do you need anything?"

"Y-yeah, I got this package for you." Sakura said as she held the package down to her. The old woman looked at the box and cocked her head to the side. Then she looked at Sakura with a raised brow.

"Oh…I didn't buy anything."

"You didn't?"

. "You must have the wrong address Hun…".

"The wrong address?" Sakura asked as she looked at the box after the door shut. "I've never gotten the address wrong before." She then looked at the row of homes going down both ends of the street. "I guess I'll go to every house…" She muttered as she walked to the next one. All day she knocked on doors and got the same answers.

I didn't buy anything

I didn't order anything

I didn't get anything; did you check the next house over?

Or they were men…………..

It annoyed her. "Does this lady even exist?" Sakura asked herself as she walked up to the house across the one she started at. She knocked on the door and looked at the sky. "It's getting late…." She mumbled. "After this house I'm going back to Master." She then said as the door opened.

"Oh Hello young lady, may I help you?"

"Yes….I have this package for a Miss. Flanne…."

"That's not me sweetie." The woman interrupted. Sakura's innerself burst in rage and mentally cursed at the top of her lungs. Who the hell was this woman? Flanne? Was this woman really on this planet?!

"Oh….Sorry…"

Sakura muttered this as she started to walk away. "Miss. Flanne lives right across from me, there." The woman then said pointing to the house that Sakura tried first.

'No way….' She thought. "Th-thank you." Sakura said as she started to walk to the house she tried first. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. Then after another minute or so of waiting, the door opened.

"Hello young lady….Do you need something?"

"You don't remember me?"

"No….Who are you?"

Sakura sighed and held the package out to her. "Miss. Flanne?" She asked. The woman nodded and grabbed hold of the package; making Inner Sakura explode in anger once again.

"Why thank you….I've been waiting for this."

Once the door was shut, Sakura smacked her forehead. 'That was a waste of a day….' She thought as she started home. When she finally got home, she entered Naruto's apartment with a huge sigh and sat down on the couch. 'I can't believe that woman had no idea….' She thought as she looked over the couch to the bed room door. It was open. "Naruto?" She asked as she stood up. She walked over to the room and walked inside. Then she looked around the room. It was empty. "Huh…..I must have left the door open when I left." She mumbled to herself as she sat on the bed. "But I could have sworn that it was shut when I left...." She then mumbled as she looked at the balcony door. That door was open too. But just cracked open. "OK '_now_' I know I didn't leave that open."

She walked over to the door and slowly opened it. She poked her head through the small opening and looked outside. "Naruto?"She asked as she saw the blonde leaning on the hand rail. He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Finally you come home."

Sakura smiled and opened the door all the way. "Sorry, I had to deliver a package to an old woman, that couldn't even remember tha—" She stopped herself as she noticed something strange. He was looking at her funny and slowly making his way over. "Naruto? Are you ok?" She asked. Then something even stranger happened. He licked his lips and made a hand sign. "N-Naruto?" She asked.

Then she felt something cold on her neck. She looked down and saw that the necklace was jet black. "What the?" She asked. She looked up and saw that Naruto was now grinning evilly. "Naruto what are you doing?!" She asked as she felt something cold grab hold of her. She looked over her shoulder and saw something that looked like a hole in the air. A group of jet black hands were coming out of it and pulling her into it. "Naruto! What are you doing?!" She asked again.

"Naruto isn't here dear." Naruto said. Her eyes widened and then she blinked. As soon as she did Naruto was gone and the Rain ninja from before was in his place. "I told you that you were perfect." She said with an evil smile. Sakura's eyes widened even more and she started to cry. She screamed desperately; hoping that someone would hear and come for her. "I'm sorry….But once you're in my grip….You cannot escape." The Rain ninja said. Then before Sakura could say anything else, she was pulled into the ice cold black behind her and everything came out of sight.

* * *

"Did you hear that Gobi-Kun?" Mona asked as they walked down the street. He nodded. It wasn't just them that heard Sakura's screaming. The whole village seemed to be looking at the apartment complex that Naruto and Sakura lived in. "It sounded like Sakura-Nee." Mona then mumbled. Gobi nodded and she ran in that direction.

"Wait, Mona!"

Mona soon came to the complex and jumped to the top and landed on Naruto's balcony. She walked over to the door and opened the now shut door. "Sakura-Nee?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"You're looking for your _'sister'_?"

Mona blinked and looked over to the bed. The pink haired merchant was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and both hands holding on to one of her knees. "You?" Mona asked as she walked all the way in. The merchant laughed and stood up.

"You don't recognize me huh?"

She asked this as she walked over to the dresser. She picked up the photo of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi and looked at it. "Of course I do….You're that merchant that sold me that necklace the other day." Mona said. The rain ninja chuckled and looked at her.

"You really don't?"

Mona shook head and she set the picture back down. "A long time ago I told you that I would use someone important to you for my experiments…" She stopped and looked at the 11 year old ninja. Mona's eyes were wide at this point.

"You mean….you're….my...—"

"That's right….It's been awhile….Little sister." The ninja interrupted. Mona gasped in her head. She was too shocked to do it out loud.

"B-but I thought you were dead…."

Her sister shook her head and smiled. "Well little sister….It's been a good reunion, but I have some experiments to get to." She said as she waved. Then the black hole appeared behind her and pulled her inside. "Ta-Ta…" She then said. It was the last thing Mona heard from her older sister before she was gone.

"Mona?" Gobi asked as he entered the room. Mona fell to her knees as soon as he entered and his first instinct was to go to her. "Mona, are you ok?" He asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." She barely nodded and looked at him.

"Gobi-Kun….She's alive…..and she has Sakura-Nee…."

"She? Who's she?" He asked. She slowly started to close her eyes and mumbled, "Nee-Chan…" Before passing out.

* * *

"AAAH! It's good to be back." Naruto said as he stretched. He and Kakashi were finally home. It was a boring mission. They had to guard a merchant who was on their way to Suna with some goods. They weren't even attacked. Naruto wised they were though. Just because he wanted action.

"Not just for you Naruto…"

Kakashi mumbled this as he looked at his book. "When are you going to finish that book anyway?" Naruto then asked looking over. "I mean….you've been reading the same one since I was 15."

"I'll never finish it…."

"Doubt that…" The jinchuuriki mumbled. Kakashi gave him a slight glare then went back to his book. Naruto but his hands behind his head and continued to walk in the direction of his place. "See ya Kakashi-sensei." He said as Kakashi went the other way. Kakashi said the same thing before flipping the page. Naruto rolled his eyes and continued down the street. As he walked he heard whispers. He looked in the corner of his eye and saw that people where looking at him as they did so.

"I heard he killed her last night..." One whispered.

"Yeah then buried her somewhere….That's why the body's missing." Another whispered.

Naruto raised a brow and looked in the other corner to listen to the other side of the street whisper.

"Did you hear her scream? He had to of killed her…" A woman whispered to her husband.

"This is why Jinchuurikis can't fall in love…" The husband whispered back.

When Naruto heard that one he stopped walking and looked at the man. "What?" He asked as he walked over to the man. He had mentioned Jinchuuriki. That told him for sure that they were talking about him.

"Stay back murderer." The woman yelled as she held a hand in front of her husband. Naruto gasped and took a step back. What did she mean by that?

"Wh-What….Murderer?" Naruto asked. "I didn't murder anyone. I've been out of the village." He then said looking at all the villagers. He was highly confused as they all gave him cold stares.

"Then how do you explain being on your balcony last night right before you killed her?" The woman behind him asked. He turned to face her and raised a brow.

"You can ask Kakashi-sensei." He told her. He was scared now. Who in the world do they think he killed? And why would '_he_' be the one that killed her? "I was with him the whole day yesterday. I just got home."

"Liar!"

A man in the distance yelled this. Naruto looked over his shoulder to look at the man but then was slapped by the woman in front of him. "You monster! How could you kill someone that was supposed to be so important to you?" She asked in anger.

Naruto set a hand on his cheek and blinked. "What? Who was killed?" He asked. He was really confused. "Who was it?" He then asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh don't give us that shit fox boy!" A man beside him yelled. "You know exactly who you killed!" He then yelled. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes as soon as it was said.

"No I don't" He yelped with his hands up by his chest. "It wasn't me! I swear! I must have been framed." He protested, but this didn't seem to help. "And when you said important to me…" He started as he pointed to the woman in front him. "Did you mean I loved this person?" He asked.

"See that!?" The woman's husband yelled. "That's why he killed her! He doesn't even remember being in love with this girl!" He continued. Naruto shook his head and started to back up.

"No….You don't mean…Sa—"

"Naruto!" A woman behind him yelled. He turned around and immediately got slapped. He opened his eyes and saw the woman. It was Mrs. Haruno; Sakura's mother. "How dare you kill my daughter!" She yelled as she shoved the poor blonde. "You have guts showing your face around here young man!" She then yelled.

"I didn't kill h-her……sh-she ca-cant be dead…." Naruto stuttered as she glared at him more. He started to cry at this point. "She can't be dead…." He couldn't believe what was happening.

"She's dead alright Naruto!" Mrs. Haruno screamed. "People saw you do it too." She then pointed to a man and he walked over. Then he pulled out a scroll and cleared his throat before reading.

"Naruto Uzumaki was seen last night around 7 o'clock standing at his balcony. 7:10, Miss. Sakura Haruno came through the door and Uzumaki turned around. 7:11, Uzumaki was seen using a hand sign. 7:12, Haruno's scream heard throughout village, and today at 6 o'clock AM, Haruno's body found missing." He shut the scroll and looked at Mrs. Haruno. She immediately got Naruto's attention.

"It's proof."

"Hey Gaki!"

Someone yelled this from the rooftops. Everyone looked up and saw Jiraiya. "Stay out of this Toad!" Mrs. Haruno yelled. Without thinking Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Jiraiya.

"Stay close." Jiraiya muttered. "They just noticed that your gone so don't move." Naruto nodded and stared blankly at the roof below him.

"You don't believe I killed her do you?"

"Urusai Gaki!"

"What you—" "Shut up!" He reached behind him and slammed his hand over Naruto's mouth. When the silence finally struck the street, Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's arm and they both disappeared.

* * *

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!" Tsunade roared at the tied up Naruto. He was just looking at the wall and seemed to be staring into space. ANBU surrounded the room; inside and out. Naruto was tied to a chair with rope and his hand and feet were tied with special chakra sealing seals. "STUPID BAKA!!! LOOK AT ME AND EXPLAIN!!" She yelled again.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Naruto finally yelled back trying to stand up; but the ANBU soon had hold of him. They threw him back a little so incase he tore the rope they would be able to get to him before he got her.

"Then how do you explain all those people seeing you last nigh—"

"I don't know!" He interrupted. "Ask Kakashi-Sensei! He was with me all day and night yesterday! Plus why would I kill the woman I lo—"

"But they saw you Naruto!" It was her turn to interrupt.

"I was framed!"

She was left almost completely speechless. Why would he kill Sakura? It made absolutely no sense. "You there." Tsunade said pointing to an ANBU. He made his way over and she leaned over a little. "Find Kakashi Hatake and bring him here; understand?" She asked. The ANBU nodded before disappearing. Tsunade then looked at Naruto and shook her head. "Did you send a clone?" She asked.

He snapped.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I WAS FRAMED!!" He yelled. He tried to stand up again. The ANBU got ready as well. "WHY! THE HELL! WHOUD I! KILL HER!! WHEN YOU KNOW…" He pulled and tugged on the rope between each short sentence. "HOW MUCH! I….LOVE HER!!" He finally tore the robe and started hoping towards Tsunade; since his legs were wrapped up in the seal; but someone grabbed him and threw him back into the chair; and it wasn't an ANBU.

"Thank you Kakashi."

Tsunade said this after the former ANBU made his entrance. "You're welcome lady Tsunade…..Now what is the problem?" He asked leaning on the wall. Tsunade sighed and pointed to the blonde in the chair.

"People all over the village are suspecting Naruto as Sakura's murderer." She told him. Naruto started to move again and looked at Kakashi.

"TELL HER I WAS WITH YOU KAKASHI!"

The ANBU held the boy down to the chair. "I'm sorry to say but Naruto was with me last night." Kakashi said lazily. Tsunade blinked and looked at Naruto. He was fighting the ANBU still. He couldn't take it any longer.

"He was seen though….clear as day."

"I'm telling you….I was framed!"

"You need to prove it to convince the council Naruto." She muttered as she ordered the ANBU away from him. He nodded and stood up. Then another ANBU started taking off the seals.

"How long do I have?"

"You've got 3 days."

* * *

Naruto walked outside of the Hokage's mansion and started for home. He passed Jiraiya; who was waiting for him on the wall. Jiraiya opened his eye and say the boy waking by. "Gaki?" He asked as Naruto kept walking. "Naruto?" He called a little louder as he stood up. Naruto stopped and Jiraiya made his way over. "Na—"

"Shut up Jiraiya and let me be…" Naruto mumbled in interruption. Then he walked off and left Jiraiya a little heartbroken. But at the same time he was a little happy.

'He said my name….' He thought with a slight smile. 'Not Ero-sennin or pervey-sage…' His smile soon faded as he realized what that meant. He sighed and walked the opposite way. 'He must be in a serious mood.'

* * *

As Naruto walked down the street he couldn't believe what was happening. Sakura was dead. The only woman he loved……Dead. He blinked and reached into his pocket. Then moments later after searching he took out a small box that he had bought on the way home. He looked at it, and then remembered how excited he was to give it to her. It was going to be the best thing he ever gave her but now….now his plans were ruined. He stared at it all the way home and then leaned on a wall inside the apartment. Then he slowly opened the box and broke down into tears. Sliding down the wall and onto his bottom on the floor; he curled up and cried into his knees after setting the box down. Inside the box revealed something that would have changed their lives forever. A shimmering diamond engagement ring.


	3. The Abandoned Laboratory

Cheero walked down a pure white hall way and was being followed by other rain ninja. She didn't seem happy, but all the other people around her knew this is how she always looked. She was a little happy to be in her regular clothes again though. The black hood she was wearing was getting annoying. She walked a little further and passed a few rooms before turning right. She then came to a pure white wall with a special keypad next on the left. She walked over to it and bit her thumb. And then she placed it on the scanner below. Not moments later it beeped and she typed in a code. Then the pure white wall opened in one part like a sliding door; reveling a fairly tall white tower and someone sitting in ankle high water in the middle.

Cheero smiled and leaned on the wall. "Hello Lady Haruno." She said with a grin. The pinkette from the leaf slowly looked up and silently growled at the other pinkette. "How do you like your new home?" Cheero then asked.

"I hate it."

"Oh? Did I hear the word hate?" Cheero asked setting a hand by her ear. As she did this she lightly touched the water with her foot and the ripple traveled all the way to where Sakura sat. As the ripple passed her Sakura sat up straight and seemed to lose control of her feelings.

"I l-love it here Madam Cheero."

She said this with emotionless eyes. Cheero clapped and started to make her way out. "Whoo-hoo…The room works perfectly." She said with a more emotionless tone then excited. "Lady Haruno? How do you like the name Talaya?" She then asked. Sakura blinked and nodded.

"I think it's perfect."

"Good….Because that's the goddess I'm going to try and turn you into." Cheero mumbled as the door slowly started to close. Sakura nodded and Cheero smiled. "You're such a good sport Lady Haruno. I'm glad….you agree….with me……." Then the door shut all the way and few moments later Sakura snapped out of it and looked at the bottom of the pool.

"Naruto…." She mumbled to herself. It was now her turn to break down into tears as she cried in her hands. 'Please Naruto…..come for me…….'

_________________________________________________________________

The next day Mona finally had woken up from her slumber. She had no idea why she slept so much after the day Sakura disappeared. It was awfully strange of her. She ran out of the complex and looked around. "I need to tell Naruto-kun before he gets the wrong idea." She told herself. She then saw Kakashi reading his book on a building in the distance. She ran over and jumped up onto the roof next to him. "You're here, so that means Naruto-kun is too right?" She asked. He didn't take his eye off the book, but he did nod and point in the direction of Naruto complex. "K Thanks." She said before disappearing.

She dropped down in the street and quickly made her way down it. 'If Naruto-kun is already home, then that means he's probably gone through a lot…' She thought as she ran faster. 'He needs to know the truth or he might break down…' She turned into his apartment complex and made her way up the steps. When she made it to his door she knocked on it, but it opened as she did. "Naruto-Kun?" She asked as she walked inside. She looked around when she got no answer. Then when she didn't see anyone she turned around to walk back out.

"Ah!" She yelped as Naruto scared her. He was leaning on the wall and looked like he was either crying in his knees or sleeping. "Naruto-Kun?" She asked as she knelt down in front of him. He made neither sound nor movement. She blinked and went to shake him a bit but stopped when she noticed the box on the ground. "What's this?" She asked as she grabbed it. She turned it around so she could look inside and nearly gasped. 'H-He was going to propose?' She thought as she looked back and forth between the two. "Now I really need to explain." She mumbled to herself.

"Naruto-Kun, please wake up." She said as she started to shake him. After a few seconds of shaking him; his head slowly rose. She leaned back a little so he could have his space as he sat up straight. He leaned on the wall and faintly smiled.

"H-hi...Mona…"

"Hi Naruto-Kun…." She said back to him. She played with the ring nervously as she tried to think of a way to tell him. "This is a really nice ring Naruto-Kun…I'm sure she'll like it." She mumbled as she looked at it.

"What do you mean she'll like it?" He asked. "She's dead Mona…." He then mumbled.

"No she's not! I know what happened to her and she's not dead!" Mona yelped. His eyes didn't seem to show any interest. They were lost without Sakura. Mona had no idea if he was dying or just staring in space. "Naruto-Kun. She's not dead." She repeated. This time he blinked and looked at her.

"She's not?"

"No. She was just taken." Mona replied. He blinked and put his hand on his forehead as he looked down.

"Thank god…."

"I know who did it too." Mona told him. He took his hand away and looked at her. This time; his eyes did show interest. He gave her that look. The look that told her he wanted to know. "My Nee-Chan. Cheero" Mona told him; standing up. He stood up as well and looked down to her before cocking his head to the side

"You have a big sister?"

Mona nodded and he slightly smiled. "So…You know where she is." He then said. She nodded but then as she noticed she really had no idea she covered it up by shaking her head and mouthing the word 'No' To him, before looking at the ground. He sighed and looked at the ground as well.

'But…" She thought. 'Gobi has that thing…….maybe we can use it….' She looked up and waved a hand in front of his gloom face. He soon came into focus and looked at her. "Gobi has a tracker. Find something that belonged to her and I'll go get it." She told him. His eyes widened as he smiled. Then he nodded. She nodded as well and then ran out the door.

He looked around and then ran for the bedroom to see if he could find anything. 'Gotta find something…' He thought as he looked around the room. He started for the closet but his foot his something by the dresser. "What was that?" He asked as he looked down. He saw a string coming out from the bottom of the dresser and knelt down. He grabbed the string and lightly pulled on it so it whatever was at the end would slide out. It was her necklace. The necklace Sakura told him that Mona had bought for her. He rubbed the pendent that hung off it and smiled. 'It must have fallen off when she was taken.' He thought.

"OKAY IM BACK! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"My room!" He yelled back; still looking at the necklace. Soon after he yelled this, she entered the room with a strange devise. She noticed that he was looking at the necklace she had bought for Sakura.

"Is that the necklace Sakura-nee had?" She asked as she pointed. He nodded and she held out a hand. He handed it to her and she looked at it carefully. "I bought this from Nee-Chan then gave it to Sakura…" She mumbled as she set it down on the dresser. "Maybe I should have kept it…..it's probably a reason why she's gone." She then said as she took a scroll out of a secret department on the devise. She rolled the scroll out and then laid the necklace out on top.

"What is that thing?"

Naruto then asked this as he stood up to watch. "It's a tracking devise created by Gobi." She said as she made a hand sign. Then the necklace disappeared and a seal appeared on the scroll. Then she rolled it up and set it back inside the devise.

"Tracking?"

She nodded and pressed a button. Then a few seconds later it beeped and a strange symbol appeared on it. "I got her." She then said with a smile. He smiled as well and she walked over to the balcony and opened it. "Let's go. I'll know exactly where she is in 3….2…..1.." Then the same exact symbol appeared in her forehead and she smiled. "Now…" She mumbled. Naruto then walked over and stood next to her. "Alright then…You lead the way." She nodded and jumped off of the balcony and onto the complex across the street. Then Naruto followed and they were both soon out of the village.

_________________________________________________________________

Sakura stared at the water in her strange cell. She watched as each tear dripped off her nose and creates ripples as they fell in the shallow water. Each time a ripple was created, she flinched; afraid that her emotions would by toyed with by her own actions. But when nothing happened, she relaxed and cried a little more. She missed Naruto so much. Just like she told Ino; she was really attached to him, and she'd kill herself if he died. She blinked and wiped her eye. 'Naruto…..' She really wished that she could have spent more time with him. She really wished that he'd be there…..Saying '_I'll rescue you Sakura-Chan. That's a promise_.' Like he would always say. But Mona's stupid Sister had to but in and kidnap her for her crazy experiments. It pissed her off, and made her sad and depressed at the same time.

"Lady Haruno?" Cheero asked as the door opened. Sakura looked up from the water and blinked; which let more tears fall. "I need you for some more tests." She said stepping a little closer to the edge of the walk way. Sakura froze for a moment, and then shook her head. Cheero raised a brow and stuck her foot out. "Fine…I guess I'll have to use force." She mumbled as she tapped the water with her toe. Sakura's eyes widened, and without another word she stood up and walked over to the door with now narrowed eyes. Cheero smiled and stepped out of the tranced girl's way, then she grabbed Sakura's arm and they both headed down the hallway.

{_Naruto please!_}

_________________________________________________________________

Naruto and Mona ran through the forest in a panic. Well….Mostly Naruto. Mona looked at him. He was very panicked….yet happy – happy to know that Sakura was alive and somewhere out there. The devise made a sound and the mark on her forehead turned red along with a slight burn. With a slight wince she stopped and set her hand on her forehead. "Damn Gobi….He just has to make things that hurt." She mumbled as Naruto landed next to her.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded and pulled her hand away. "It was just telling me that we are close." She told him before jumping off. He nodded and followed her. They've been travelling for almost 3 days now, and now they know they're close. Naruto was getting more and more happy as they approached Sakura. He knew she was ok. She '_had_' to be ok. "Naruto?" Mona asked. He blinked and looked at her. She was still looking forward. But after a second or so she pointed above the trees and he looked. "There….That's the abandoned laboratory." She said as they landed in a treeless area.

"Laboratory?" He asked. It looked nothing like a laboratory. More like a bunch of towers around a dome. He blinked and started to count each tower. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13. After 13 he gave up. They seemed to go on forever. "There……there's so many…." He finally mumbled. Mona noticed his counting and stopped messing with the devise.

"There's a lot more then thirteen Naruto." She said. He blinked and looked at the building once again. "There's about 20 or 30 of them." She held out a finger and pointed as he looked. Then she started to explain. "Nee-Chan….She read a book about this building. Each tower is one big room with ankle high water at the bottom." She pointed to one of the towers and continued. "Back before this place was abandoned, people used these special rooms to hold prisoners. Each room had ankle high water only because the water was used to mess with the prisoner's emotions and such. Nee-Chan wants to make Sakura-Nee a goddess….So having an all powerful goddess that can be controlled with the simplest ripple in that water……is really bad…"

Naruto nodded and looked at her. "How to you know all this anyway?" He asked, wondering how she would know so much about this place. It was quite strange for such a young girl to know so much in his book. She stopped jumping and he soon followed when they arrived.

She looked at him and smiled. "Nee-Chan's book of course. I read it when she wasn't." She told him. He nodded and she looked at the laboratory again. "Come on….She's in one of those towers." She looked at the devise and frowned. "One bad thing though…" He blinked and looked at it as well.

"What is it?"

"…..I can't tell which one…."

They both slouched. "Damn it…" They both mumbled at the same time. "That's gonna be a pain in the ass…." Naruto then mumbled as they both looked up at the lab again. Searching every single one – it was defiantly going to be troublesome.

"Yeah it is…" She mumbled back. She then stood up strait and took a deep breath. "Well….Lets start searching." She then said as she started walking. Naruto looked up as he realized what she said. Then he held a hand up.

"Wait……How do we get in?"

She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder. "Um…." She turned her head back around and scanned the building. "Well……That's gonna be a pain too…." She mumbled. He nodded and took his place next to her. "First things first."

"Find an entrance."

_________________________________________________________________

"Thank you Lady Haruno." Cheero mumbled as Sakura entered the room. When she reached the middle of the room, she turned around and knelt down in the water. She now wore a black and white robe; instead of her usual clothing. Cheero described it as more fitting for a Goddess. "It was good to see that Talaya accepted you." Cheero then said as the door started to shut. Sakura nodded in response.

The door shut and Cheero turned around. "Well then. Shall we get going?" She asked her followers. The two men nodded and she started walking. She walked for a few moments and then stopped.

"Madam Cheero, is something wrong?"

Cheero's ear twitched and she looked over her shoulder and looked down the white hallway. "I have this weird feeling…" She mumbled. They both stepped a bit closer and nodded.

"Do you want us to look around?"

She nodded and turned to face them. "Get everyone else to look around too." She then ordered. They both nodded and disappeared without another word. She looked at the area where the door to Sakura's room was supposed to be and sighed. Whatever the feeling was, she wasn't too worried about it. She closed her eyes and smiled. She had a plan if something were to happen. She opened her eyes again and looked away from the door. She then started walking down the white hallway once again.

'I could always use her.'

Meanwhile, Naruto and Mona found a way inside. They weren't walking on the floor just in case they would get caught. They were walking on the ceiling. "This damn thing isn't precise." Mona mumbled as she looked at the floor below. I have no idea what tower she's in….or '_how_' to even get inside them." She looked at him and saw that he stopped. "What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked as she walked over to him. He looked a little paralyzed, a little scared, and a little worried at the same time. He was looking at the ground a little ahead of them. She looked over to where he was looking and found out why he was like this.

5 rain ninja ran around a corner and looked like they were ready to kill. 'Oh no.' Mona thought as they got closer. 'If they see us…..We're dead.' She looked over her shoulder to look at Naruto again but….He was gone. 'Where'd he go?' She thought as she looked around. She then heard grunts of pain from below and looked down. Naruto stood in the middle of a pile of knocked out rain ninja. He looked serious as he picked one up by the collar. Mona gulped and jumped down. She forgot how strong he was.

"Which tower is Sakura locked up in?"

Naruto asked this to the scared man. The man blinked and shook his head. "I cannot tell you that information." He simply said. Naruto growled and started to shake him. He was angry. Mona could tell. She could feel the anger.

"Tell me damn it!"

As he yelled this, tears started to fall. "Never…" The man mumbled as he started to dig into his pocket. Mona noticed this and gasped.

"Naruto watch ou—" She stopped herself as the blade was pierced through skin. But it wasn't Naruto's. The man killed himself. She shook her head as Naruto dropped the man to the ground.

He gripped his fists and looked up. His eyes full of sadness and anger. Almost like a crying demon. "Damn it!!!" He yelled as he started running. Mona yelped at the sudden yell and saw him run around the corner.

"Naruto wait!" She called out as she ran after him. He ran around the corner with the most anger he's ever felt. He absolutely despised this woman now. He grinded his teeth as his eyes turned a fierce red. Then without hesitation he shouted with an evil and coarse voice.

"CHEERO!!!!!!!!!!"

_________________________________________________________________

Cheero stopped her walking as soon as she heard her name echo through the halls. She turned around and frowned. 'So….a rescuer has arrived?' She thought as she made her way back to Sakura's cell. She did the procedure to open the door and peered inside. Sakura was still in her trance. "Lady Haruno?" Cheero asked. Sakura blinked and nodded in response. "Your knight in shining armor has arrived." Cheero then said. Sakura nodded again. But inside her head her reaction was much more different.

{_Naruto?! He really came?!_}

Cheero smiled and walked over to the edge of the walkway. "I want you to do something for me to test out your new powers ok?" She asked. Sakura nodded again. She smiled again and tapped the water with her foot. The ripple traveled over to Sakura and made the pinkette stand. Then letting Sakura exit the room she whispered. "Kill him." Sakura nodded and disappeared with one thing on her mind.

{_No……._}


	4. Their Kekkei Genkai

He was running so fast… "NARUTO!" Mona called out as she chased the blonde ahead of her. He was running way to fast. Her small 11 year old voice couldn't get to him. He was angry and he sure wasn't going to be stopped until Sakura was safe in his arms. Mona knew that for sure. 'Naruto….please be safe…' The small ninja thought as she turned a corner. She had felt a presence she didn't like. It was Cheero. Mona knew it was. It had to be. As she ran around another corner; she quickly had to dodge a spear made from ice. Landing Mona looked in the direction it was thrown and saw the pink haired shinobi that abducted Sakura.

"Nee-Chan, Let Sakura-Nee go please!" Mona pleaded. Cheero only raised a brow and let another spear of ice form in her hand. How did she know her sister would act like this? Mona had no other choice but to fight back. She held out her hand and made a few hand signs. Then a kunai made from ice formed in her hand. Her sister and she had the same abilities; being from the same clan. Each member had their own special blade. Pretty much her family's Kekke genki. Everyone could use an Ice kunai…but also had their own unique weapon. Mona just chose not to use hers. It was clear that Cheero chose to use hers. Her weapon was a spear. The blade was very large and very sharp. For rain ninja…they were more into the ice affect.

"What's wrong little Sister? Don't want to use your weapon?" Cheero asked as she twirled the spear in her hand. Mona had never used her weapon unless she really needed it. And that was very rare. She was just fine with the kunai. "I wanna see what your weapon is little sister. I heard you only used it once. And that was during a massacre with that Terra girl."

"What?!"

How did she know that? She didn't even know that Cheero was alive then. "I can't believe my sweet little sister was involved in a massacre. It's so heart breaking. You couldn't even hurt a fly before I left. Then I hear you kill hundreds of people with your Kekke genki…..It's just so sad….." She gripped the handle and pointed it towards her little sister in a fighting stance. "Summon it sister!" She commanded.

"You won't survive against me without it!"

* * *

'Where could she be?' Naruto thought as he ran down the hall. He needed to find her. He couldn't stand being without her any longer. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" He called as he ran through the empty hallways. Some of them weren't empty. Some of them were full of rain ninja; who were soon passed out on the ground. He wasn't going to let a bunch of weaklings get in his way. Not now. Not ever.

A pink and white flash was seen in the corner of his eye. Naruto then stopped and looked down the hallway he saw it. He saw white fabric moving around a corner and felt like he was being pulled towards it. He heard a soft hum. The blonde jinchuuriki felt like he lost all control soon after. It was beautiful…..He couldn't stop following it. 'What's happening?' Naruto thought as he turned around the corner. The humming grew louder and the voice was getting more and more familiar. "S-Sakura-Chan?" He asked as he saw a pink haired girl standing with her back facing him. She was the source of the hum – the hum that was pulling him towards her like an invisible rope.

"Sakura-Chan?" He asked again. His voice started to weaken. Naruto noticed that his eye sight was getting a bit blurry as well. Her humming was being muffled out for some reason. The blonde ninja held out his hand unwillingly and walked closer. He reached out and touched the pinkette's shoulder. "Sakura…..Chan…."

She stopped humming and started to sing with the same song. The pinkette grabbed his hand and twirled around. It was her. It was his Sakura-Chan. The song she was singing…..his hearing was so muffled that he couldn't hear the words, but the tune was absolutely beautiful. Her face came closer and Naruto's sight fixed itself, and his hearing came to for only a moment. In that one second he learned that the song was about a Goddess needing some love. "Naruto-Kun?" She asked him in a seductive voice. He nodded and she stroked his whiskered cheek. He was under some kind of spell. Naruto knew this was wrong but….he couldn't get away. He felt like he needed to stay in her arms. "Naruto-Kun….I need you to do something for me." Sakura said again; keeping that seductive tone. He nodded again. He couldn't help it. What was wrong with him?

"Anything……for you….." Naruto responded. He said something. He didn't mean to say it. He knew something was wrong so why? Why did he say that? The blonde ninja felt his arms reach up and hug Sakura. She hugged him back with closed eyes. "S-Sakura-Chan…..I love you…so….much…" He mumbled. She smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto-Kun…"

As she said this she opened her eyes and looked at her hand. She brought it close and bit her thumb, then holding it back up; she let the drop of blood drip down her bare arm. Soon after her arm was completely covered in blood a blade seemed to form over her fingers. Rubbing his back with one hand, she brought the blood blade in front of her and pointed to his heart. "That's why I must kill you…" His eyes widened as the blade pierced his skin. He felt it tear through his back and could feel his own blood dripping down it and onto the ground below.

Sakura pushed Naruto back a little so she could see his face. It was full of sadness, hurt, betrayal, pain, and many others she couldn't make out. She then tore the blade out and let him fall to the ground. Right after Naruto grabbed his chest and screamed in pain as she rolled him over with her foot. "Silly Naruto-Kun…" She mumbled. Sakura then knelt down and stared at him with dull eyes.

"A Goddess always wins…"

* * *

"HYYAAA!!"

Mona barely dodged that one. Cheero and she have been fighting non-stop since their little reunion. It was hard to keep up with her sister's weapon with only a kunai. Cheero almost looked like she was having fun. 'Damn it!' Mona mentally yelled as Cheero's blade formed a crack in her kunai. 'If she keeps this up, I'll be dead.' She looked up and saw that Cheero was twirling the blade around.

"What's wrong lil sis? You tired?" Cheero asked. She grinned evilly as Mona threw the kunai to the ground. The ground around it froze immediately. "Are you finally going to use your weapon?" Her older sister then asked. Mona shook her head and created a new kunai.

"I don't need that now…" Mona then mumbled as she got into a fighting stance. Cheero growled at this and charged for her little sister. Mona took her stance and held the kunai in the right position to stop the spear from getting any closer. Cheero growled once again and pulled the spear away. Then with a strong thrust she threw it harder.

It hit the ice kunai again and a giant crack formed. 'Damn it! Not again!' Mona mentally growled as she did a back flip. When she landed horizontally on the wall she performed a few hand signs and gained an extra kunai.

"Two?" Cheero asked in a tone that showed she was neither interested nor scared. Mona nodded and pushed off the wall. Doing a barrel roll on her way both kunais smashed into Cheero's spear; keeping Mona in the air. Cheero smiled and pushed her little sister off, and before the 11 year old could touch the ground, the eldest of the family twirled around and slashed at Mona's hip; launching the poor girl into the wall behind.

"I told you that you need more than just ice kunai to fight me!" Cheero yelled as Mona rose from the rubble. The cut on her hip was now surrounded in ice. She was in trouble now….

'Shit…what do I do?' Mona thought as the ice started to form around her right leg and waist. She looked up and saw that both her kunai where on the ground near her sister. Cheero grinned evilly when Mona's whole right leg was consumed.

"You're a disgrace of our family Mona….you won't even use '_your_' weapon." The pinkette smiled even more. "Or…..is it that you don't even have one……"

"SHUT UP! I DO TO HAVE ONE!" Mona yelled as she used her left leg to help her stand up. She made a lot of hand signs before the ice could reach her right arm. Then a powerful source of chakra filled the room as Mona held her hands out. Two handles formed in both hands and a long chain connected them both. At first, Cheero thought they were num-chucks, but when she saw the blades form she was taken aback. Each curved blade was larger then Mona herself and where very sharp.

As soon as her weapon was summoned, all the ice on Mona's body was removed. "Tch!" Cheero was pissed. A little jealous at the same time. Mona's weapon was incredible. No wonder why she was able to kill so many people in such little time.

"What's wrong Nee-Chan?" Mona asked; after seeing her sister's reaction. "You didn't think it would be this big did you……I sense you're a little green with envy right now."

"SHUT UP!"

Cheero charged for her little sister as soon as she got the chance. Without much thought Mona jumped in the air and swung one of the blades with the chain. Cheero looked up and got her spear ready to throw, but once she did her little sister disappeared. Desperately looking for her smaller sibling Cheero hadn't noticed that all Mona did was fall much faster. Faster for the eye to see. The 11 year old appeared above her and threw her massive blade down onto Cheero. The pinkette was barely able to doge the massive blade. The impact caused the ground to shake and crumble beneath it. When Mona landed, she immediately started swinging the blades in a motion almost impossible to dodge.

Cheero used her spear to reflect them, but it seemed to not help at all. Mona's blades kept pushing her back, closer to the wall. Cheero looked over her shoulder and was getting ready to use the wall to jump off of and push Mona back but then—

*SNAP*

Ice particles danced in the air as Cheero's spear snapped in half. Her eyes widened at this moment. Her weapon….it was ruined….It takes at least a week or so to be able to use it again. Cheero's thoughts were soon interrupted as Mona's blades came in contact with the wall behind her. The wall looked as if it exploded. But in the cloud of dust Cheero managed to get out. She landed over by another hall way and looked over. Mona was swinging a blade by its chain in mid air. "Got you." Mona then mumbled. Cheero's eyes widened. Her arm did feel cold. She looked at her right arm and gasped. She was cut. And ice was moving up her arm quickly.

In a panic, the pinkette stood up and ran off down the hall way. "GET BACK HERE COWARD!" Mona yelled as her weapon turned into water. It fell with a splash as Mona went running after her sister. 'Cheero can't get away' She thought angrily. She turned a corner and nearly slipped from the melted ice.

'Sakura-Nee still needs rescuing'

* * *

"Sa-Sakura-Chan….." Naruto mumbled as she started walking away. Sakura stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were dull and misty as if dead and her hair was messy like it had been wet for a long time. "Sakura-Chan…..I know this isn't you……Ch-Cheero, she's just controlling you. Toying with your emotions and feelings….." He started to crawl in her direction. "This isn't you Sakura-Chan…..and….and….I know your trying to fight it…..I know you are!"

{_Damn it! Let me out of this prison in my head!!_}

"Listen to me Sakura-Chan…" Naruto started to stand up. This surprised Sakura inside and out.

"How….How are you still able to stand?"

{_Thatta boy! Don't you dare die on me!_}

Naruto smiled and rubbed blood off of his chin. "You should know Sakura-Chan…." He mumbled as he grabbed a kunai. "The Kyuubi sure comes in handy in these situations." He pointed the kunai to her and grinned. "If you won't wake up Sakura….I'm going to have to make you." Sakura grinned and brought her blade close to her lips. She then licked his blood off of it and smiled even more, letting the blood lightly drip down her chin. They both took fighting stances as Sakura screamed inside her head. Begging…..that this would all just…….….stop…..


	5. Rescued

As Mona ran through the hallways she could see the hallways blurring from her fatigue. She needed to rest but Sakura needed to be found. "Sakura!!!" The 11 year old yelled as she passed a hallway. Stopping to look in it, Mona called out her name again, but got no response. "Damn it! Where could she be?" She said to herself as she kept running. Mona was looking for Sakura as she chased after Cheero. Her older sister though was way ahead and she had begun to lose her. So she started looking for Sakura a little more. "Sakura!!" She called out again.

In the distance Mona finally saw Cheero turn a corner. "There's Nee-Chan!" She cheered as she ran for her older sister. Mona called out to her sister as she approached the corner. Then when she turned it a gasp slipped her mouth. Her sister was gone. Nowhere to be seen………in a dead end… "Where….where did she go?" The 11 year old asked the empty hall. It was a dead end so how did she disappear? Was she seeing things? Mona shook her head and turned around. Now that she lost Cheero……Finding Sakura was top priority.

* * *

Outside the abandoned laboratory, a small bird stood on the still dirt. It pecked at the ground as a small bug crawled by. It missed a few times, but after awhile it finally got it. Then without warning, the wall behind it blew it to pieces. The small bird flew off in a panic nearly dropping its snack as a blonde flash flew out of the dust and rubble.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as Sakura made her way out as well. She was charging strait for him with strange needles hovering over her body. They both were soaked from her technique. Now that she was possessed by the goddess of rain….She could make it rain wherever and whenever, and use the rain droplets as weapons. The needles hovering over her where once part of the rain, but now they were sharp and deadly. "Sakura-Chan snap out of it!!" He yelled as the pinkette took a needle. She used it to slash at his body but the Uzumaki took a kunai to block. He saw her grin. Then the needle burst into water and got into his eyes. Naruto shut his eyes from the pain and pulled his kunai away, only to receive a kick in the chest by Sakura's foot.

His chest felt like it was hit with a Rasengan and Chidori at the same time. It still hurt before from Sakura's strange blade. As Naruto struggled to stand up, Sakura walked over. The rain started pouring as he looked up and into her eyes. He knew she was screaming in her head. But on the outside her emotions showed that she enjoyed doing this to him. The rain felt good on his hurting body for a second, then without warning, the rain turned into the piercing needles from before. Gasping in pain, Naruto fell to the ground. Needles imbedded all over his body. Sakura grinned once again and knelt down.

"Have you given up yet Naruto-Kun?" She asked in a seductive yet evil voice. Naruto shook his head just barely enough for her to see. "Oh….Your wounded….Do you want me to kiss it better?" His eyes shot open and his hand threw its self at her neck. The blonde didn't know why he did it, but he just did. It was a habit. Standing up, he picked her up from her feet and glared at her. "Naruto-Kun….what are you doing?" She asked in pain as she grabbed his arm. The needles that hovered around her pointed at him in a threatening way. Almost as if they were telling him to drop her.

"Let her go!" He growled as he squeezed her neck more. She gasped for air and the needles retracted to get ready to attack. Naruto knew that she was in horrible pain, but doing this to her might get the goddess to go away. Or if he was wrong…..the goddess would just kill her. "Damn it I said let her go!!!" He yelled again. Sakura just blinked. Then with a smile, the needles pierced his shoulders. With a grunt of pain, he dropped Sakura and grabbed hold of the needles. "Damn it Damn it Damn it!" Naruto screamed as he pulled the weapons out. Sakura laughed at this. Or should I say…Talaya laughed. "Stop it…." He mumbled in sadness as the rain kept pouring. She stopped laughing and looked at him with an expressionless face.

"Why?"

Naruto looked up from the ground and frowned at her. "I can't fight you Sakura-Chan….I love you too much….that hurt so much just holding you up by the neck like that—" Her laughing stopped him. Sakura wiped a tear from her cheek as she kept giggling.

"You don't love '_me'_ You love Sakura." She said as she knelt down in front of him. His eyes shook as her rain soaked face came close. "Isn't that right?"

Shutting his eyes, Naruto looked away as a slim smile stretched across her face. "You do…..And what's this?" She asked as she reached into his jackets pocket. Sakura pulled out a velvet box and smiled. "I wonder what could be in this…." She mumbled sarcastically. She opened it and looked at the ring inside. "Oh….How did I know…." Sakura then mumbled as the rain fell on it.

"Put it back…" Naruto mumbled from under his breath. She looked at him in the corner of her eye and smiled. "Please….I don't want it ruined." He reached over and grabbed the box along with her hand. Sakura blinked and looked over. "Let go…" He mumbled as he started to pull her hand. She wouldn't let go. "Please…..you have to…"

"Why?"

He looked up and saw that she was staring in space. "What?" He asked. Sakura kept staring in space.

"Why do I have to let it go….Its mine isn't it?"

"NO! It's Sakura's!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to his feet. She gasped as he tore his hand and the box away from her. "It belongs to her. Not you!" He yelled at the possessed pinkette. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blonde as she stood up. "You just said that you weren't Sakura; that you were Talaya. The rain goddess…or whatever you are…" The sad jinchuuriki added as she walked closer. The rain fell harder the closer she got. Even if it was just rain. It actually started to hurt. "Just leave me alone…..and leave her too…." He mumbled again as her hand reached for his face. He didn't move for some reason. Naruto just let her touch his cheek and rub it.

"Oh….Naruto-kun, she's still here….it's just me now….and I need to take care of you."

Naruto's eyes shot open and he slapped her hand away. "Damn it! I'm fucking tired of this!" He yelled as he pulled out a kunai. "You keep telling me this but I'm not gonna listen anymore. I'll just fight you until you decide to give her back!!" Sakura raised a brow for a moment, and then smiled.

"Alright, bring it on."

He gripped his kunai and charged. He then threw his kunai in front of him; still holding it. Sakura grabbed his arm just at the right moment and jumped up. Doing a handstand on his arm she smiled. "You missed me Naruto-kun…." She mumbled as the rain stopped. He was looking up in surprisment as she pushed off. It was amazing to him how high she went. Sakura landed on the top of one of the towers and looked down. "Come on Naruto-kun!" She called evilly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked up. Now that the rain was gone, the sun was shining directly on his face. 'Shit…how do I get up there?' He thought. 'It's too high for me…'Naruto glanced over to a smaller building and smiled. 'Alright….ill get up there first….'

* * *

"Sakura!!" Mona yelled as she ran down the hallway. She couldn't believe that she couldn't find anyone. Not even rain ninja. It was like she was the only person there. She didn't want to be alone. Just then she saw a hole in the wall in the distance. Wondering what it could be she ran over to it. Mona looked outside and saw that the dirt was damp with water and blood. "What happened here?" She asked as she looked around. The 11 year old went to walk outside to inspect, but a hand grabbed her shoulder.

With a shriek of horror, Mona turned around and slapped the hand away. A hand was then thrown over her mouth. "Mona it's only me." The man in front of her whispered. She blinked as his hand was pulled away.

"Gobi-Kun? How did you find this place?"

"I followed you with my other tracker." Gobi mumbled as he looked out the hole. "Did you find her?" He then asked. Mona looked outside the hole as well and sighed.

"I didn't but Naruto-kun may have….."

"Are they out there?"

"Maybe…..I'm just not sure." Mona answered as they both walked outside. "To the looks of it around here, someone did come by." She then added. He nodded and looked around.

"That's blood there."

He mumbled this as he pointed to a red spot on the damp dirt. "Yeah it is.." She mumbled herself as she walked over to it. "I wonder whose blood it is though…" The 11 year old asked herself as she knelt down. Then she heard the sound of metal clashing up above. Standing up, Mona looked up and around, only to see Naruto and Sakura fighting a few towers away. "There they are!" Mona looked at Gobi with a worried look soon after. "But they're fighting…" She then mumbled. Gobi raised a brow and looked at her, away from the fighting two.

"Why?"

She shrugged and looked back to the Uzumaki and Haruno. "We must find a way up there and stop them!" The 11 year old then yelled as she ran towards the tower.

"Mona wait! It's too high!" Gobi called as he ran after her. When she reached the base of the tower, she jumped up, but only to reach halfway. Then Mona fell, but Gobi caught her. "I told you it was too high."

* * *

Sakura also known as Talaya landed on a tower hard. She kept her balance, but it did hurt her feet. Looking back to Naruto who stood on the tower before hers, the pinkette was nearly out of breath. 'He really wants me gone…' She thought as Naruto took a fighting stance. 'I think the only way I could go is….' Sakura glanced down the glass roof she stood upon. Down below was the cell with the ankle high water. 'If this body came in contact with that water again—' Naruto appeared in front of her; completely interrupting her thoughts. Then he swung a kunai, but she jumped back onto the other side of the glass.

Not saying anything Sakura raised her finger and shook it. Naruto threw the kunai down and charged for her. She grabbed his hand and leaned in close to his face. "Naruto-kun…..why do you insist on hurting me?" She asked. He bit his lip and tried to pull away.

"I told you I'm tired of this damn it!"

Smiling Sakura let go of his hand, but only to tackle him down. The impact on the glass cracked it. "Why don't you be a good boy and die ok?" She asked as he struggled to escape. The crack in the glass grew.

Naruto struggled as he felt the crack expand. 'Shit….it might break….' He thought as he started to move his leg. One leg finally reached her stomach. Then with a push, he shoved the pinkette off of him. She performed a series of back flips before landing on the tower beside the one he was on. She growled at the boy as he stood up. "Got ya…" He mumbled. She only shook her head. Then Naruto jumped over to her tower and started to fight hand at hand with her.

Sooner or later, Sakura was able to use one of his thrown fists to handstand on his arm once again. Then she used it to flip to the other tower they were on moments before.

The glass shattered.

"Sakura!" Naruto called as she fell inside the tower. He jumped over as well and looked down. She landed safely at the bottom, but as her legs touched the water, the pinkette's eyes widened and a painful scream echoed through the tower. "Sakura-Chan!" He called out again, as he jumped down as well. As he hit the bottom he rolled to soften the impact. Then he ran to Sakura's aid, who was now passed out face down in the water.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he rolled her over. He picked her up and held her close. "Sakura-Chan……wake up….please….." He mumbled as he shook her. She only groaned slightly. "Sakura-Cha—"

"Naruto-kun!!"

He didn't look up right away, but when he did he was happy. Mona and Gobi stood above. "Naruto-kun! Let's go!" Mona yelled once again. He saw Gobi pull out a paper bomb. Naruto raised a brow.

"Paper bomb?—"

The wall next to him blew up; startling the poor boy. He turned his head to see the hole, and Mona and Gobi appeared from jumping down. "Nee-Chan disappeared, and you have Sakura-Nee, so let's get back to the village." Mona said as the water poured out. Naruto nodded, and tried to stand up without dropping Sakura. He held her bridal style and was just about to start walking, but something stopped him. The door was making sounds like it was about to open. "Come on Naruto-Kun!" Mona called out as she realized what was happening. "The door is opening!" After that Naruto hurried to outside the hole and after a nod to Gobi and the 11 year old, they all disappeared and started for the village. Naruto just hoped that Sakura was really ok.

* * *

"Madame Cheero!" A rain ninja called as he ran into a room. He was in a panic after he found out that she was wounded from her own family's Kekkei Genkai. The pinkette looked up from her corner and showed the man that she was ok. Cheero had found a way to stop the ice from spreading. "My lady, are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down in front of her.

"I'm….I'm fine." She mumbled. Her hand was clasped over the cut on her arm; which bled freely. Bags were formed under her eyes to show that she was exhausted and her breathing was very short and sharp.

"How long do you need to recover?"

Her tiered eyes blinked and looked at a vile on a desk. "Just about a week or so…..without my weapon I'm very weak." She mumbled. He nodded and another man ran inside.

"Madame Cheero! Lady Sakura has been taken!"

"WHAT!?"

"She's nowhere to be found and when I went to examine a cell, there was a hole in the wall and the last thing I saw was her disappearing in someone's arms." The rain ninja explained. Cheero tried to walk over so she could strangle the ninja, but because of Mona, she was too weak to do so.

"Damn it! I'll go get her!"

She yelled this instead. "But Madame Cheero, you're too weak." The rain ninja behind her said. Cheero sighed soon after.

"Your right…" She then mumbled as she sat down on the ground. Her evil and tired eyes glared at the ninja in front of her. "I'll go get her when I feel better."


	6. Hydrophobia and then some

Naruto lied outside the hospital on a bench. He was inside for so long, that they kicked him out of the whole building. The blonde has been waiting for Sakura to wake up for nearly 2 days now, and she was still in a deep coma. As the morning sun rose over the hospital, it started to shine in Naruto's face. This woke him up. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw the sun, and a few people walk out if the hospital. Then he sat up. "Excuse me…" He mumbled with his arm out. One of the women leaving stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?"

She asked this as she walked over. Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned a bit before getting to the question. "Mind telling me the time?" The woman looked at her watch as soon as he asked. Then a few seconds later she looked up and gave him a smile.

"It's almost seven"

"Thank you…" Naruto then yawned as he stretched. The woman nodded and walked away with her friend. He then sighed and lied down again. "Man…..Sakura won't wake up…." Naruto mumbled to himself as he looked at the lighting sky. Mona was in Sakura's room at the moment so Naruto would know her condition. He was worried, and he wasn't allowed in there anymore, so he had Mona watch the pinkette instead. And if anything would happen, Mona would open the window, look at him and yell—

"Naruto-kun!"

Just like that. Naruto didn't realize that his imaginary yell was actually Mona herself until a few more seconds later. He looked over his shoulder and saw the eleven year old looking out the window. "Come on! She woke up!"The former rain ninja yelled as she waved one of her hands around. His eyes widened. She was awake. Sakura was finally awake.

Naruto jumped off of the bench and made his way over to the window. Then he jumped up and landed on the window sill. There she was. Sakura was half awake in her hospital bed, staring into space. "Sakura-Chan…." Naruto mumbled as he jumped inside. He walked over and reached a hand out. Barely touching her hand, the pinkette flinched and pulled her hand away. "Sakura-Chan?" He asked as she held it close. Her eyes now wide with fear.

After a moment or so, Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. "Sorry Naruto….you just scared me a bit." She then mumbled. He smiled; glad to see that she was ok.

"Sorry I scared you." He said back. She nodded and looked at Mona. The eleven year old was staring at the door. "What is it?" The blonde asked after looking as well. Mona blinked and looked at Naruto. "The doctors are coming…." She mumbled. Just then the door opened and doctors and nurses made their way in. They all walked over to Sakura and started to ask her questions. One nurse stopped right in front of Naruto and raised a brow.

"Didn't I kick you out last night?"

Naruto wanted to stay, so he had no choice but to lie. "I dunno…" He mumbled with a shrug. The nurse rolled her eyes and looked at Sakura to ask questions. The poor Jinchuuriki couldn't take it any longer. He had to see if she was ok. He just needed to. She may have known him and Mona…..but that doesn't mean she won't know anyone else or maybe even her own name. And what if her legs were broken from that straight down fall?

"She seems to be just fine." The main doctor said as he pulled out his clip board. "Do you feel sick in anyway Haruno-San?" He then asked. The pinkette shook her head. "Then you should be fine to be discharged." He said as the nurses left the room. Sakura nodded and looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto."

The blonde blinked as he stared at her sweet smile. She never really spoke to him in that way unless…..unless it was one of '_those_' nights. Blushing to the thought, Naruto nodded it off and walked closer. "You're welcome Sakura-Chan. I'm glad you're ok." He said as he sat on the bed; facing her.

"I prayed that you'd come for me." She then said with a slight giggle.

Well it looks like God's watching over you." Naruto said back; joining in on the laugh.

"Don't talk about Gods please…."

Naruto and Sakura looked over and saw that Mona was slouching in the guest chair. Her dark red eyes dull from sadness. Sakura nodded and looked at Naruto; who was still looking at Mona. Then she reached out and grabbed his cheek. "Ow! What're you doing?!" Naruto yelled in pain as she pulled on it.

"Making sure it's '_really_' you. Last time I let my guard down I got kidnapped." She said as she looked at him with a careful eye. As she examined his whiskers, he stared blankly at the wall. It hurt at first…but now…now he was kind of ok with it.

"Um….Sakura-Chan….I'm real…"

Naruto mumbled this as she pulled on the other side. Blinking, the pinkette let go and sighed. "Thank go—" She stopped herself and looked at Mona. Or at least what she thought was Mona. The chair was empty. "What the…."

"She must have left." Naruto mumbled as he looked over as well. Sakura nodded and then looked at his hand, which was extended out to help her up. With a smile she grabbed hold and got out of bed. Then without warning she broke down into tears in his chest.

"Thank you so much!" Her voice muffled in his jacket as he rubbed the back of her head. Smiling, Naruto almost felt his own tears fall down his cheek. Tears of happiness mostly. "I'M SO SORRY!!" She then screamed. His eyes opened and he pulled away to look at her.

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" He asked. Sakura blinked and let a few tears fall down her cheek. Then without warning she gasped and wiped the tears away. "Sakura-Chan?" He asked again as he walked closer.

"I'm sorry for hurting you…"

So that's what it was….

"It's fine Sakura……I know you didn't mean it—"

"No! I could have stopped myself!" She yelled as she started to back up. "I could have stopped myself Naruto……If only I was just a bit stronger….I wouldn't of hurt you—WHOA!" Sakura backed up too much and fell backwards onto the bed. Naruto only blinked as she stared at the ceiling. "Do……..do you have a scar?" The pinkette then asked as he walked closer. Naruto didn't answer.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked; still looking at the ceiling. She felt his knee take its place in between her legs. Then she felt him lean over; setting his hands on her cheeks. "Naruto tell me…" The pinkette demanded as she looked in his eyes; which were now hovering over her. For a moment, the jinchuuriki said nothing. Then he nodded; making her eyes widen. "Naruto…I'm sor—" His kiss interrupted her. Sakura didn't fight it though. She only let the tears flow freely as she joined in. Grabbing his head as well, she let his tongue enter, but as soon as she did; the door started to open.

Both their eyes opened, and Naruto threw himself off; losing his balance on the way and falling to the ground with a loud thump. Sakura sat up and looked at the door as her Master entered the room. "Hello Sakura." She said as she walked over. Naruto got up just then and nearly surprised the Hokage. "Damn it Naruto! I thought you were kicked out!" Tsunade yelled as her eyes twitched. Sakura looked at him and raised a brow.

"I-I was….I just needed to see Sakura-Chan….that's all…"

He mumbled this as he opened the window from behind. As soon as it was open; Naruto was gone. Tsunade sighed and handed Sakura some clothes. "Get changed and go meet your idiot outside ok. You've been discharged." She said as the pinkette took the clothing.

"Thank you master."

Sakura said this as the Hokage made her way out. "You're welcome. And be careful out there ok?" The blonde woman asked. Sakura nodded, and so did her master; then Tsunade left the room. With a sigh she turned around and looked out the window. The sky looked like it was going to rain in a little bit. Deep within her…she had this strange feeling she wouldn't like it….

…..not one bit………..

* * *

"Hey Sakura!!!"

Sakura gasped in surprise as Naruto brought her into a bar. Everyone she knew was inside and they all had smiles on their faces. The people she knew that were young, like Mona for example were not. The first person to come over was Ino. "I'm so glad you're still alive Sakura." The blonde said as she hugged the pinkette. Naruto smiled as everyone came over and greeted the pinkette. Then a tap came to his shoulder. He knew exactly who it was and hesitantly turned around. Mrs. Haruno was giving him a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Naruto"

"Told you she wasn't dead"

"Don't push it….."

"Yes ma'am."

"Sakura." The pinkette's mother called as she walked over. Sakura turned to face her and smiled. "Hi mom." She greeted as the two Haruno hugged. "Come on…let's get you some welcome home drinks." Her mother then said as she led her daughter to the bar. Sakura nodded and looked at Naruto; giving him the signal to follow. He nodded and followed.

"Would you like anything?"

The woman behind the bar asked this as they went to sat down. "Just get her a water to start please." Mrs. Haruno said as she went to sit down. But Naruto quickly stole the seat. Taken aback, Mrs. Haruno glared at him before walking away from the smiling couple.

"Are you feeling ok?" Sakura then asked; completely out of nowhere. He looked at her and nodded. He knew she was still worried about him. But he wondered why she wouldn't stop asking about it.

"Yeah of course why?"

Sakura looked at the stool he sat on and blinked sadly. "Well….when I asked if you had any scars….you said you did" She said; fiddling with her fingers. "….and sometimes having so many scars can make you feel a bit sick or painful."

Naruto smiled and lifted her head by the chin. "I'm fine Sakura-Chan….really." He then told her. She blinked. Almost as if she didn't believe him, but then something in his eyes told her to. His eyes always got to her.

"Okay." Sakura said with a smile and nod. He smiled back and took his hand away. Then the glass of water came back and was set down next to her.

"AAH!!"

What had happened was so unexpected for Naruto – for everyone. Sakura had shrieked at the sight of the water and fallen off of the stool; gaining everyone's attention. "Sakura-Chan! Are you ok?" Naruto asked as he jumped off of his stool. He knelt down next to her and helped her sit up. Then he noticed something unlike her. Her eyes. They were full of fear and were shaking as she looked at the glass of water.

"What's wrong Hag?" Sai asked as he and Ino knelt down as well. Then another thing unlike Sakura happened. She didn't budge as Sai called her the nickname he had made up for her. She just kept starring at the glass of water with fear.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" The bartender asked as she leaned over the bar. "I probably should of warned you that it was coming." She then said. Naruto looked at the bartender and then Sakura; who was still looking at the water.

"I think Sakura should go home." He then mumbled as he started to help her up. Sakura finally responded with a nod.

"Is she ok?"

Tenten asked this from her seat. "Yes that was rather odd…." Rock lee then mumbled as he rubbed his chin. Naruto only shrugged as he wiped off her back and bottom. She was too shaky to do it herself.

"I'm sure she'll be fine…." Naruto said as he took her hand and set another on her shoulder. "Come on Sakura-Chan." He then mumbled as he led her to the door. They both walked out and saw that it was raining. 'She's probably a little jumpy because of what happened….' He thought as he stayed under a balcony cover. He grabbed Sakura's hand and started to walk, but there was one problem; she didn't walk along with him. Naruto turned around and looked at her. "Let's go Sakura-Chan." He said as he pulled her a little. Sakura shook her head as she starred at the falling water. "Sakura come on." She shook her head again. A little puzzled, Naruto tried pulling her again; this time she looked at him and really showed resistance. He started dragging her as she begged him to let go. Then once the water touched her fingers, she screamed and used all her strength to pull herself and Naruto back under the balcony cover.

"Sakura-Chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked as her eyes starred at the rain with fear, just like she did with the glass of water. "Sakura…?" He looked at the rain and then her. "If you're afraid of hurting me, it's not gonna. I swear." He pulled on her hand again.

"Th-That's not it…"

She mumbled this; making him drop her arm in wonder. "What is it then?" He asked. Sakura blinked and started to back away. Then with a sigh Naruto took off his sage coat and put it over her head. "If you didn't want to get wet; you could have said so."

"I guess you can put it that way…." Sakura mumbled as they walked out from under. The rain lightly pelted on her feet as they walked; slowing the girl down.

"Why are you walking so slowly?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. She didn't answer; only stared forward. 'Something's wrong with her…' He thought as he looked forward again. 'Something's defiantly wrong with her……'

* * *

When they both arrived, Naruto stood at his door and started to unlock it, as Sakura stood next to him; still wearing his coat. When he opened the door, he let her in first before going inside himself. "Go sit on the couch." He then said as Sakura took the coat off. She nodded and handed it to him before sitting on the small couch. "Alright Sakura, I'm going to go get Tsunade." Naruto said as he put the coat on. Sakura blinked and looked up from the floor.

"Why?" She then asked as he opened the door. He needed to see if she was '_really_' ok. He didn't know how to tell her that though. The moment was kind of awkward after that. It was so silent. "Tell me please." She said breaking the silence that filled the room.

Naruto sighed and shut the door before turning around. "Sakura-Chan….there's something wrong with you. I'm going to see if Tsunade can figure out what it is." Then she made the face that he didn't want to see. A face full of confusion and discomfort. And after that….the words he didn't want to hear slipped her mouth,

"What? There's nothing wrong with me." She said to him. "I'm fine! Can't you tell?" She started to raise her voice a little. Naruto only shook his head with an upset looking face.

"There '_is_' something wrong" He said to her. "I know it" He opened the door again."I won't be long….I promise" He didn't say anything else after that; he only left closing the door behind him.

With a sigh, Sakura sat down on the couch and fiddled with her fingers. She wondered what was different. She didn't feel different. She actually felt perfectly well. Why would he say there was something wrong? She looked up and out the window. The rain pelted outside the building and on the window. The sight of it gave her a weird feeling. Maybe there '_was_' something wrong. She never felt like this when she looked at rain. Even with the water earlier. Sakura '_never_' felt so strange around water before. It was weird. But it also felt like it was normal for her. 'I'm perfectly fine….' The pinkette thought as she looked away from the window.

'I know I am….'

* * *

Later that night, Naruto sat in his small kitchen as Tsunade talked with Sakura. They've been talking and been taking tests for about ten minutes. He sat there leaning on his small counter staring into space as Tsunade spoke to the pinkette. Every once in a while he would here a small yelp or a '_Keep that away'_ from Sakura. Then after fifteen minutes Tsunade came into his view.

"I need to talk to you." She said; pointing at his small dining table. Naruto nodded and stood up. Then he walked over and sat down beside the Hokage. "Where did you find her?" She asked. Naruto looked at Sakura; who was now staring at a cup of water in front of her in fear.

"Some kind of abandoned laboratory." He told her as he looked over again. "Why?" He then asked. Tsunade sighed and brushed some hair out of her face before looking at him again.

"She has Hydrophobia."

"What? She's afraid of water?"

"Apparently yes" Tsunade said. "And it's very severe. She's completely terrified." She rubbed her temples before dropping her hands to ask the next question. "Did she have a lot of contact with water at all?"

"Yes she did."

The two at the table looked away from each other and saw Mona standing at the door. "She did?" Tsunade asked. The eleven year old nodded and walked over to the small table.

"There are rooms with ankle deep water in them." She told the Hokage. "One drop of your blood mixes with it; and you can be controlled by the slightest ripple." She sat down and looked at her hands. "They are called Ripple rooms and were used to hold prisoners or test subjects back when the laboratory was used." Mona looked at Sakura and then back to them before going on. "Sakura was held in one for the time she was captured, so maybe she's afraid of water because she's afraid that it will manipulate her into doing things that she doesn't want to do."

Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura. "It's going to be hard to take showers and go to the bathroom…" He mumbled as he remembered that both things use water. "And brushing her teeth….and keeping hydrated by drinking water……and—"

"We get it Naruto." Mona and Tsunade both said as the blonde kept mumbling. He nodded and looked at the ground. "Thank god she's your girlfriend…" Mona then said with a sigh. Naruto looked up in wonder.

"Why is that so good?"

The eleven year old seamed to blush with embarrassment soon after he asked, so she looked at Tsunade to have her tell him. The Hokage sighed and looked at him. "This isn't a joke Naruto." She said strictly. Naruto nodded and she went on. "Either you get her to get over the phobia or….Your going to have to bathe her yourself."

"Oh…………"


	7. He thought he was home free

"AAHH!! SHE WONT GET IN DAMN IT!!!!"

Mona sat on Naruto's couch as she read a book. Inside the bathroom behind her, the blonde was busy getting Sakura inside the shower. The door was wide open though so the 11 year old didn't even bother looking back. She flipped a page as another yelp of protest was heard from Sakura and then she looked up. 'I wonder if she'll ever give up…' She thought as she looked back down to her book.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't having a pleasant morning. Sakura was clearly undressed and was demanding that she wouldn't enter. But Naruto kept pushing her inside. Sakura screamed in protest as she felt the water barely touch her skin. She threw a hand into his face and pushed. "Mona…HELP ME!!" Naruto yelled as he felt his face being crushed. Mona just shook her head and flipped the page with a simple…

"No way in hell…."

Naruto gave her a frustrated look and started pushing Sakura again. "Naruto I said I didn't want to take a shower!!!" Sakura screamed as she shoved herself out. Naruto didn't care. He just kept pushing. Then finally her hand slipped and she stumbled inside. She yelped as she touched the spray of water and turned around to run out, but Naruto was in her way with cleaning Utensils at hand.

"You're not getting away…." He growled as she shook her head and covered herself shyly. But when he raised a brow at this….she knew that she wasn't getting away…..

* * *

What seemed like hours later, Sakura walked out of the bathroom in a towel trembling like she had just seen a ghost. Mona looked over her shoulder finally and saw that when Sakura made her way to the bedroom, Naruto came out in a towel too, but he was still in his clothes. Mona wanted to ask but he raised his hand to silence her before walking into the room as well. Mona laughed. She knew exactly what happened now. 'She pulled him in…' She thought as she laughed even more. It wasn't much of a funny thing to laugh at but she was an 11 year old girl, she kinda had no choice.

Then moments later the door opened and Sakura came out in clothes; still trembling. "What's up Sakura, you ok?" Mona asked as the pinkette sat down beside her. She could clearly see that she was scared of water, and she was just forced to take a shower. So why would she ask such a stupid question?

"I….I'm fine….."

Mona looked at the pinkette with a not too surprised look. Sakura was smiling as she was now looking at a photo. 'Where did she get that picture?' Mona thought as she leaned over to look herself. The picture was so nice looking. It was her and Naruto before this whole mess. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company by the lake. Mona guessed that the sight of her being so close to water made her happy. Or at least soothed her. Or…….it was just the fact that Naruto was shirtless….Who knows….

"Alright….Sakura-Chan, you hungry?"

Sakura and Mona both looked over to the bedroom and saw Naruto with dry clothes on. He still had a towel on his head to dry his hair. He shook the towel around as he walked over and Sakura nodded. "Ramen?" She then asked. This made the Uzumaki stop and look at her.

"Did you just ask for ramen?" He asked. It was very odd. Sakura asked for ramen. She usually _never_ asks for ramen. Sakura only eats it when Naruto begs her to go with him and now _she _wants _him_ to go eat it with _her_. That's just strange….

Sakura nodded and stood up. "Yeah, come on." She took Naruto's hand and pulled him over to the door. Then she said goodbye to Mona and they both left. The 11 year old blinked.

'It's almost like she's a whole different person….' She thought as she set her book down. Mona then reached into her pocket and took out the devise that found Sakura in the first place. She took the necklace out of the scroll inside and examined the pendent. 'Nee-Chan……..' She thought as she squeezed the string holding it together. She then threw the necklace on the couch and stood up.

'I have a feeling that this isn't over….'

* * *

Naruto watched carefully as Sakura ate her ramen. He hadn't touched his yet. He was too curious why Sakura wanted to eat his favorite meal so badly. The blonde had suggested other places to eat but she insisted on ramen. She changed. He knew it. "Sakura-Chan….you don't usually eat this much…..especially ramen…" Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked at him with her mouth full of ramen. Her face was questioning him. Naruto then sighed and leaned in. "Sakura-Chan….are you….pregnant?"

"AH!" The question threw her off guard and she fell off the stool. "Hell no!" Sakura then yelled as she gave him a sour look. Naruto sighed in relief and looked at his bowl of ramen.

"Thank god…" He then mumbled as he started to eat. She sighed herself and stood up to keep eating. How could she be pregnant anyway? She hasn't even slept with him yet. What a stupid question of him to ask. But then again he was an idiot. But he was her idiot and nothing could change that. Completely changing the mood, she leaned over and kissed his cheek before starting again on her bowl. Naruto was unfazed. He just kept eating.

After they finished their ramen, they decided to take a walk around the village. They walked by the academy and shared a few memories together, and Sakura wanted to swing on the swing. So Naruto decided to push her as she giggled. It was almost like she was a kid again at that moment. Usually when he was around that swing he'd have bad memories of swinging on it alone but I he didn't this time. Sakura cured his depression. Soon after that they kept walking and soon came to the lake. Sakura stopped and looked at the glistening water that she dared not to touch.

"You ok Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura looked to her right and saw Naruto was giving her a worried look. For a moment there she wanted to jump in but at the same time she really didn't want to go near the lake. "Sakura-Chan?" he asked again. She was staring into space. More like staring at his face. "Sakura-Chan hey! You ok?" She started to shake her a bit, and then the focus in her eyes returned.

"Huh? What….Naruto…hey…" She mumbled as she put a hand on her head. Naruto sighed in relief after and took her arm to walk off.

"You scared me back there; I thought I was losing you." He mumbled as she walked along side him. Losing? What did he mean by that?

"I….I love you…."

She mumbled this out of nowhere as she looked down. Naruto stopped walking and looked at her. "Sakura-Chan……." He mumbled as he saw a tear fall to the ground below. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" He then asked as he knelt down. He did this only because he knew she'd follow. And just as he guessed; she fell to her knees as well.

Naruto decided not to ask if she was alright, since it was clear that she wasn't. So he took her into a hug and held her close as she silently cried in his chest. He knew Sakura was afraid of her own tears, so crying into his chest would be ok. She wouldn't feel the tears because they'd absorb into his jacket. "I'm so useless…" She mumbled. Naruto opened his eyes after this. He then slightly pushed her away and saw that her face was soaked.

"No you're not." He then mumbled as he wiped the hair that stuck to her face away. Sakura nodded in protest but he shook his head again. "Sakura you're not useless. You're talented and strong. If you're talking useless, then you must be talking about Ino." Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm just kidding…" Naruto then said; slightly afraid that karma could come back to get him. "…anyway, come on let's go." Naruto helped the crying Haruno up and they both kept walking.

* * *

Later that day, they arrived back to Naruto's apartment and walked inside. "Mona, are you still here?" Naruto asked as he took his jacket off. The 11 year old wasn't there. But someone else was. Sakura stood at the door as Naruto glared at his couch. "Ero-sennin." He growled. Then the white haired sage rose from behind the couch and smiled

"Hey Naruto. What's up?"

He asked this as he sat down on the couch. "Why are you in my apartment?" Naruto asked as he walked over; Sakura was slowly following. "And why were you behind the couch?"

"I'm here to ask you to join me on a simple mission" Jiraiya answered. "…and I was hiding because I thought you were that Mona girl." Jiraiya told him as Naruto sat down. "She's a scary girl Naruto. I have _no_ idea how you deal with her." He then said; making Sakura giggle slightly. As he spoke he remembered the agonizing moments of that girl's presence. The 11 year old wouldn't shut up. She just kept talking. She _wouldn't_ stop.

Naruto shook his head at this. His sensei….afraid of an 11 year old. "So….that mission?" He then asked. Sakura mentally gasped. She didn't want Naruto to leave her.

"Oh…yes right." Jiraiya started with a slight chuckle; but Naruto gave no response to it. "It's just a simple one; you'll be back before your bedtime I swear" The old man then joked. Naruto rolled his eyes to this and looked at Sakura.

"Will you be ok without me for the rest of the day?"

It took awhile for her to respond, but when she did she only nodded. He nodded back. "OK. Come on." Jiraiya mumbled as he stood up. He walked over to the door and waited for Naruto to say goodbye to Sakura with a kiss. When Naruto finished that, he walked out with his sensei and left Sakura completely alone.

* * *

Naruto sat in front of an unknown building. Jiraiya didn't tell him what it was, but he was in there doing something. When they arrived to the small village the old man had told him to wait outside of the building and wait. Naruto had a feeling what the old pervert was doing though. It was probably some little strip club or something. Blinking, the Uzumaki looked over his shoulder in attempt to peek inside, but the cloth was preventing him from doing so. 'Damn it Ero-sennin.' He thought with a mental growl. He then stood up and looked at the entrance with an irritated glare. 'Why the hell did he take me away from Sakura just so I can wait for him do his frickin perverted research?!'

He took a step inside and the view he had was completely different then he thought. "What do you want Gaki?" Jiraiya asked as he stood in front of two men. Not knowing what to say Naruto started to back up and was soon outside again.

'Man…I thought he was being a pervert like always...' He thought as he sat back down. He stared blankly at the darkening sky and wondered if Sakura was doing ok. She was afraid of water, so how could she do anything? Especially keep herself clean and hydrated.

"Hey Gaki, what did you need?"

Naruto blinked and looked at the old pervert who had just walked outside. "Sorry….I thought you were being an old pervert again." He then mumbled as he looked at the sky again. The old man sighed and sat down next to him.

"Sorry Naruto, but I didn't want to come out here alone." He said. "You're like my son you know. I've been real attached to you lately." He then mumbled. The jinchuuriki blinked and looked at him with a smile.

"Or more like a grandson." He said with a laugh; making the old pervert shoot him a glare.

"Am I really that old?"

Naruto laughed again before standing up. "Come on you old pervert. Let's go home." He started walking away leaving the toad sage sitting alone. Then with a sigh, he stood up and followed his godchild home.

* * *

When they got home, Naruto was just as tired as ever. He separated with his sensei and made his way back to his apartment. 'Man….how boring was that…' He thought as he walked down the street. The blonde looked up to the starry sky and smiled. It was a rare sight. Then with a sigh he looked down and saw that he nearly passed his apartment complex. So he stopped and made his way inside. When Naruto reached his door, he found his key and opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello there…"

He blinked. That wasn't a very nice voice. It wasn't welcoming either. Slowly turning around, Naruto just hoped it was Mona playing tricks on him again but the sight wasn't what he had hoped for. The young pink haired girl of his nightmares sat on his couch with her legs crossed. She held her knee with both hands and had a grim smile on her face. Next to her Sakura sat with blank and dull eyes. She sat normal with her arms next to her. "Ch….Cheero…."

"You know….taking her away before she's finished can cause lots of problems." Cheero mumbled. Her smile narrowed. "I'm just gonna have to take her back now." She then said; making Naruto's eyes widen. She then stuck out her tongue. "See you."

"NO!" Naruto yelped as he tried to run over, but something cold grabbed hold of his body. Gasping for air, Naruto could feel the air getting colder and darker. Cheero on the other hand laughed as Sakura was pulled into a black hole in the air. Then she stood up and appeared in front of the drowning blonde.

"See you later Naruto-kun…" She mumbled as she licked her lips dementedly. Then she appeared inside the other hole and waved before disappearing.

Taking a kunai out from his sleeve, he swung it around and tried to break free from the cold hands but they kept coming back. Air…he needed air. When he freed his mouth he threw a kunai at the closest window and broke it. Then with a deep breath; he screamed at the top of his lungs. He only hoped someone had heard him. If no one did, he'd suffocate.


	8. Second Rescue

All Naruto could think about was to get away from the cold hands that held him captive. They were making the air so cold that he couldn't breathe. 'What are these things…?' He finally thought as a cold and Black Hand made its way around his eyes. They didn't look like regular hands. More like leaves off of a vine plant or a tree. Naruto was fighting them for five minutes since Cheero left with Sakura. He was losing air, but every once in awhile he could take a swift breath before losing the precious air again. He still couldn't see, but he knew that the window was still broken. Using his next chance of getting to breath he screamed once again.

The cold hands made their way up and around his legs to hold him down. As another two wrapped themselves around his arms to get him to stop trying to break free. Now that Naruto couldn't use his arms he couldn't remove the cold strand of black covering his arm. So that means he wouldn't be able to breathe. 'Shit!! I need air!' He screamed mentally as he felt his lungs gasping for the very thing. The blond needed to see too. He had no idea where he was. Was he still by his door? If he was then which way was he facing?

"Naruto calm yourself and you'll be free in a moment."

After the familiar voice Naruto could see again. Then he felt his arms break free and then his legs. The last thing he needed was to breath. The hand of the person who had come for him tore the black away from Naruto's mouth, and the only thing the blond could think about doing was getting away. He ran passed his couch and threw himself at the wall before turning around to slide down. He was breathing very heavily now that he had the air in his reach. His vision was blurry as well but he could see that the black hole in the air had disappeared leaving his rescuer standing alone.

The man turned around and started walking over as Naruto felt his consciousness fading. "Are you alright Naruto?" The man asked as he knelt down in front of him. Through the blur, Naruto could see who it was now.

"Thank…you…Kakashi-sensei…."

Kakashi nodded and looked around the room. "Was Sakura tak — Naruto!" Kakashi caught the passed out blond before he could hit his head on the hard floor. He couldn't help but notice that the poor boy was crying.

* * *

Sakura walked along with Cheero inside the pure white halls of the abandoned laboratory. She had no idea she'd left the village yet; her eyes were blank and her body was only moving because Cheero had chakra strings around her. Almost like a puppet. They passed Sakura's old cell and kept walking. "Madam Cheero wasn't that—"

"No, her room was ruined. She's going in a new one." Cheero interrupted the man behind her. He nodded and they kept walking together. Then when they arrived at another hall with a dead end, Mona's older sister opened the cell door. Inside was the tall tower with ankle deep water. "Welcome home Sakura." Cheero then mumbled as Sakura took her place next to the small edge. She grabbed the older pinkette's arm and held her hand out over the water. Sakura blinked after this; her consciousness returned. She gasped.

"How-How did I get back here!?" She screamed as Cheero took out a kunai. "No! Not again! Please!!" Sakura yelled as the kunai reached for her finger. "Stop!! Stop it now!!" Her yelling didn't seem to faze Cheero at all; she just slit the older pinkette's finger. The drop of blood hit the water and created a ripple that traveled throughout the room. Then Cheero lightly tossed Sakura inside.

"There. Now you react to the ripples."

She mumbled this before the door started to shut. "No! You can't leave me in here!!" Sakura screamed as the door shut. The water didn't seem to affect her any longer. She stood in it as she threw her fist into the wall. "LET ME OUT DAMN IT!!" She yelled again. The pinkette got no response. Letting out a trail of tears she ran to the other side of the room giving out a punch; but nothing happened. Not even a crack. The room was indestructible from the inside. Why did she even bother?

"Naruto…….." Sakura whimpered as she fell to her knees. "Naruto this isn't fair. Please you have to come for me again………" Then she remembered what happened last time. She nearly killed him. "No! Don't come!" She then yelled as she grabbed her head. "You can't. I'll hurt you again Naruto. Don't come. Leave me here!" She cried so much she almost couldn't cry anymore. She squeezed at her head as hard as she could without crushing it. Her head hurt so much, not because of grabbing it; she was just so confused. She was so confused and scared.

"_Why can't I come for you?"_

Sakura's eyes opened. "Naruto?" She asked unmoving. She got no response. "Naruto…..am I going crazy already?" She asked the empty room. "Naruto….you can't come for me…"

"_Why?"_

His voice had asked again; making the pinkette slightly flinch. He wasn't there so…..so how could she hear him. "Naruto, you can't come for me because I know I'll hurt you again…..I just do…" Sakura mumbled with her tears slowly falling into the shallow water below.

"_No…No you won't…"_

After that she felt something warm embrace her. She _was_ crazy. There was no one there. Sakura knew it, because there was no ripple to show movement from another. So how could someone be hugging her? Her tears ran faster. She couldn't hold back the pain her head any longer. She had to yell. Grabbing her head again, Sakura looked at the glass ceiling above her and took a deep breath.

"_**NARUTO!!!"**_

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open startling the one eyed shinobi beside him. Then the blond sat up as fast as he could. "Naruto….are you alright?" Kakashi asked as the boy breathed heavily. Naruto blinked and looked at his sensei.

"I'm…..I'm fine…" He then mumbled as he looked away. He looked around the room and saw that Sakura put up a strong fight when Cheero had arrived. Things were broken all over and part of his counter was gone in the small kitchen. "Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he threw his fist into the couch. "I should have been there!"

The lazy ninja sighed and stood up. "You're lucky I heard your yell Naruto or else you'd probably be dead." He mumbled as he walked over to the door. "I'll go get Mona and Gobi. I heard they helped rescue her last time." He then said before disappearing.

Naruto let out a sigh and lied back down. As he stared at the ceiling he couldn't help but think about the dream he had. He watched Cheero throw Sakura into the room and type in the code. After Cheero had left, he walked over and typed in the code himself. Then he walked inside and talked to Sakura. He didn't remember what they were saying but he also remembered hugging her as she cried. Then she screamed his name at the top of her lungs and he woke up. 'How weird…'

"Naruto-kun?!" A very worried Mona yelled as she came running through the door. Naruto sat up, only to receive a giant hug from the 11 year old. "I heard about Sakura-Nee!" She then yelled.

"Yeah…..we need to go get her now!" Naruto said as he jumped off the couch. He then made his way to the front door and nearly ran into Gobi and Kakashi.

"We're coming too." Gobi mumbled. Mona was now over by the door as well and she smiled.

"Great! Let's go!" She yelled as she jumped on Gobi's back and hung with her arms around his neck.

* * *

"So what does this place look like anyway?" Kakashi asked as the group jumped through the forest. Mona's big red eyes blinked and looked his way.

"It's a _biiiiiiiig_ white building with about twenty or thirty towers surrounding it. Sakura-Nee is in one of them; but she is not in the same as last time, I know that for sure."

"I know exactly which one she's in."

They all looked at Naruto as soon as he spoke. 'How did he know?' Mona thought as they passed even more trees. Naruto only blinked and looked down. He was thinking of the dream. The dream that felt so realistic. Like he was really there. "Naruto-kun….how do you know which one she's in?" Mona then asked. The blond looked up and ahead. Even if it was just a dream, it felt so real; maybe it was a vision. He had to tell them.

"She's in the tower that's three towers away from the one she was in last time." Naruto told them; making Mona wonder even more.

"To the right or lef—"

"Right."

The eleven-year-old blinked and looked away. 'How in the world would he know that….' She then thought as her eyes softened. She looked at him again and saw the determined look on his face. Like he was ready to get there.

"We need to get in without a commotion." Naruto then said as his eyes shone proudly. "We can't just go and blow the tower's wall up. We need to get in without causing so much noise." He looked at Gobi and then back forward. "I'll be the one that does that. While I'm grabbing Sakura I want someone to go and see if there's a way to get her back to normal." His sapphire eyes blinked and he thought. By the time he thought about the plan they were there. They were moving very quickly. So Naruto nearly lost his balance to the sudden stop; then he turned to face them with a serious face. "Mona and Gobi, I want you two to go find something that will change Sakura back to normal." The chibi like girl nodded and she and the older man vanished. Naruto then turned to face his sensei and the man nodded. He knew what the boy was going to tell him, so they both disappeared without further conversation.

* * *

Mona and Gobi ran through the white halls quietly. They searched for a certain room that only Mona knew of. Cheero's room. "Gobi turn right." She commanded as they came to a turn. He nodded and turned the very way. He ran through the hall thinking as much as the eleven-year-old on his shoulders. How would Naruto know where Sakura was? And how was he planning on getting in without making so much noise? The only way of doing that was to open the door and how could he know the password? The man's eyes slightly widened.

'Does he know the code?' He thought as he looked over his shoulder. The one Mona wasn't hanging over that is.

"Alright there it is." Mona said; making the man stop. He looked at the door in front of him and then the girl hanging on his left shoulder. "Go on Gobi-Kun….Step on in." She ordered. He nodded and opened the door. "Nee-Chan?" Mona asked as both their heads appeared inside. When there was no answer, the eleven-year-old told him to enter and he did so. The room was white just like the rest of the lab, and was very clean. "OK…." Mona started as she jumped off his shoulder. He was now twice as big as her. "Search her room to see if we can find a way to change Sakura-Nee back to normal."

Gobi nodded and they both started looking around. Mona searched under her big sister's bed, but found nothing. Gobi found a dresser and started searching through that but only found clothes. Even some clothes he really didn't want to find. "Find anything?" He asked as he shut the dresser. Mona snooped around close by and shook her head.

"Nothing yet…" She muttered as she set a hand on her chin. Then the eleven-year-old saw the closet and raised a brow. "Maybe we should look in there…" Mona then mumbled as she walked over to it. When she reached it, the eleven-year-old grabbed the handles and pulled the closet open.

"What could she possibly have in there?" Gobi asked as he walked over. Mona stared blankly inside. "Mona?" He asked as he noticed her unusual behavior. The red eyed girl shook her head and entered without saying anything. "Mona, are you alright?" Gobi asked again as he followed her.

When Mona reached the back of the closet, she shoved some of Cheero's clothes and supplies out of the way; revealing another door. "Bingo….." She then said with a big smile. Then she grabbed the handles and pulled the door open. When she did, Gobi peered inside and blinked in wonder. Inside to the left there was a desk with a computer and a book shelf. Then to the right there was another desk but with opened books and viles of what seemed like blood. "Gobi-kun…is that…blood?" Mona asked as she walked over to it. The man walked over as well and took the vile in his hand to examine it. Then he nodded; making the young girls face turn pale. She never liked blood. Not one bit. "Can you tell whose blood it is?" Mona then asked; gaining her color back. He nodded again and reached into his back pocket. Then he pulled out another devise he built. He then poured a little of the blood inside.

After a few moments of silence, Gobi put the devise away and looked at her. "It's Sakura's blood." He simply said; making the young girl gasp. Sakura's? Why hers? "Go through your sister's books and I'll go through the computer." Gobi then said as he walked over to the machine. "If her blood is in here…then there must be a way to turn her to normal in here."

Mona nodded and grabbed the closest book; which happened to be the one beside the viles of blood. She flipped through the pages as fast as she could hopping she'd spot something that would help. An antidote…Some kinda cheesy true loves kiss thing…anything…She just wanted Sakura back, and she knew Naruto did as well.

* * *

"Naruto? How do you know?" Kakashi asked as he followed the determined blond down the white hallway. Naruto didn't answer though. He only remembered the dream. After a few more minutes of running, Naruto turned right and Kakashi followed. He noticed that the blond stopped at a dead end. "Dead end Naruto."

The jinchuuriki shook his head and stepped forward. Then he made a hand sign along with "Transform" He turned into Cheero and looked at the scanner. He needed Cheero's blood, and since he perfected the technique; he had it. Naruto walked over to the scanner and bit his thumb, and then he set it on it. After a moment or two the keyboard appeared and he changed back. 'Think Naruto…..remember the code' The blond then thought as the ninja behind him blinked lazily.

Then after moments of thinking he remembered. He typed in _'18745_' and received a beep. Kakashi silently gasped. 'How….How did he know that?' He thought. Naruto was thinking the same thing. It really worked. The dream wasn't just a dream. It was telling him what to do and where to go. Then the door started to open and they both looked inside to see the pinkette leaning on the far wall….

..Asleep….

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called as he ran in. Kakashi stood at the door to keep watch as the blond knelt down next to the woman he loved so much. "Sakura-Chan….wake up…please…" He gently shook her as he said this but she didn't respond.

"Naruto…just carry her." Kakashi said after a while. Naruto looked over and nodded before looking at Sakura again. He said something to her that Kakashi didn't hear then picked her up. The last thing of hers that touched the water was her slowly rising hand. Her finger let go of a drop as Naruto walked back to the door and instantly…he stopped when it hit the water. "Naruto let's go." Kakashi then said as he heard something in the hall.

"I can't…move…" Naruto muttered as he struggled to move his legs. Sakura opened her eyes and blinked as soon as he said this. He wasn't giving up. "Kakashi...help me." The blond then said as Sakura's eyes grew heavy again.

"Why'd you come for me?" Sakura asked; making them both look at her. Her eyes were opening and closing as if she were falling back asleep. "Naruto….I told you not to come…you…ba…ka…" She passed out once again and another drop of water fell.

Naruto felt his legs move again and he was out the door in an instant. 'Man….that water _is_ weird…' He thought as he looked over his shoulder. When he looked back, he looked at Sakura and lightly smiled. "Sorry Sakura-Chan….I had to come." The blond then whispered before kissing her forehead.

"Alright let's go." Kakashi said as he ran off. Naruto nodded and soon followed. Now that he had Sakura…all he had to do was find Mona and Gobi.


	9. A Goddess may not cry!

All Mona's been doing is reading and mixing. She found an article for an elixir that rid the Gods and Goddesses' spirits away. If she could get Sakura to drink it, then Talaya would go away. "Are you almost finished Mona?" Gobi asked from the dresser. He was bringing her the ingredients that were hidden inside. It was a strange one though. She had to burn a paper bomb without blowing it up, melt down a bizarre fruit from the dresser and poor a little of Sakura's blood in there. After she emptied the vile, she set them back down and turned to Gobi.

"I need to stir it." Mona said. "While I'm doing that, can you go and find Naruto and see if he's alright?" Gobi nodded and she turned back around to work. "After you find them, help get Sakura." She then said as she crushed a few leaves. "And if they already haveher, bring them here please." The 11 year old girl tossed the leaves inside and watched them dissolve instantly. Then she heard the door open and close. Mona looked over her shoulder to make sure that it was him leaving and not Cheero coming. When she saw no one, she went back to stirring.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where they are?" Kakashi asked as he and the blond ran through the pure white halls. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Naruto shook his head. They rescued Sakura at an amazing speed. It was like Naruto was there when she was locked in the cell.

"MOVE!" Naruto screamed, completely interrupting Kakashi's thoughts. There was an explosion soon after that threw the sharingan user off his feet. He hit the wall and looked around to see where the blond was. "Naruto! Run! Don't stay! I'll hold them off!" He yelled. He had no idea if the blond could even hear him. Then he saw a yellow flash fly out of the cloud and saw a quick grin from the knuckle head before he disappeared off into the laboratory. "Good boy."

* * *

Naruto ran; just like his sensei told him. Sakura almost fell off a couple times, but he managed to keep her on his back. 'Gotta find Mona and Gobi…' He thought over and over again. That was all he could think.

"Naruto!"

His heart skipped a beat as he halted to a stop. "That was Gobi…" He muttered to himself as he turned around. He ran to the hall his name was called in it and saw the very man he hoped to see. "Gobi! Oh I gotta tell you I'm happy to see yo—" "Let's go!" Gobi interrupted as he grabbed the blond's arms.

"Mona has found an elixir that will rid Talaya away from Sakura's body." Gobi said as they both ran. Naruto found it hard to hold the pinketteup with one hand, but soon got the gist of it. He asked about the elixir and the other man nodded. "She found it in the book that helped fuse Talaya with Sakura in the first place." Gobi explained as they ran around the corner. "So it will work without a doubt." Naruto nodded and kept following him until they came to a door.

"Is this it?" The blond asked as they entered. Gobi nodded and opened the door. As soon as they were in, Naruto ran over to the bed and lied Sakura down. "Where's Mona?" He then asked as he looked around. He saw Gobi over by the closest and walked over. "She's…in the closet?"

"No," Gobi responded. "She's in the back of the closet." He reached out as they walked in, and opened the secret door. "Mona, I've returned with Naruto and Sakura." He said as they both entered. As soon as they were in the secret room, the 11 year old had Naruto in a hug.

"Naruto-kun! I found the cure! Sakura will be all better in no time!" Mona cheered for joy. She almost had tears falling from her eyes. "It's over here…" She jumped off of him and ran over to the desk. Then she picked up a small vile. "Just have her drink this." The 11 year old then said as he grabbed it.

Naruto nodded and then ran into the other room. Mona and Gobi soon followed. "Just have her drink it?" Naruto then asked to confirm. Both former rain ninja nodded and he let out a sigh. Then he slowly reached the vile out towards the pinkette's mouth, but was stopped. Mona gasped at the sudden stop. Sakura's hand flung up and grabbed his arm so the vile wouldn't get any closer. "Sakura-Chan…what are you…what are you doing?" He asked as her hand squeezed even more.

Then her eyes opened and glared at him. "How dare you" She growled with narrow eyes. Gobi gasped this time, and took a few steps back. Naruto would of too, but the pinkette had his arm. "How dare you try to get rid of me you filthy human!" She sat up and punched the blond, making the 11 year old scream in horror. Naruto collided with the far wall and Sakura jumped off the bed. "I don't know how, but I'm in this body now. And it's mine!"

Then it clicked. Mona let go of her head and looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Talaya has complete control!" She yelled, making the blond look up in surprise. It wasn't Sakura anymore. It was a goddess in Sakura's skin. "It's going to be much harder to get her to drink that!"

"Point out the obvious why don't you!?" Naruto yelled back as Sakura made her way over to the door. He then got up and ran over. "Don't leave!" He yelled as he got in her way. She only made a sour look and shoved him to the side. But this didn't stop him. He sat back up and grabbed her leg. "Please don't leave! I need my Sakura-Chan back! Please!" He squeezed her leg as he felt his eyes water up.

"Is this woman important to you?" Sakura asked; pulling her leg away. He nodded and she knelt down in front of him. "_'How'_ important is she to you?" She asked. He blinked and looked at Mona and Gobi for a moment. "Hey…I asked you a question." She reached out and turned his head to face her. "I asked, _'how'_ important is she to you?"

"I'd kill myself for her!" He suddenly yelped; startling them all, even Sakura. "I love her _'that'_ much ok?!" He then yelled as he stood up. Sakura stood up as well. "I'd do anything for her! Even if it meant taking my life! I love her, and I want to be with her forever! But _'you'_ are getting in the way!" The blond jabbed a finger in her chest; pushing her back. "If _'you_' hadn't of come along! If Cheero hadn't of come along! Me and Sakura would be happily engaged and cuddling in bed right now!"

'He snapped…' Mona thought as she watched Naruto blow up in anger. Gobi was thinking the same thing until they all heard something. Naruto's yelling immediately stopped and Sakura and He both looked at the door. "Shit! It's Cheero!" Mona yelped as she realized who it was. Naruto gasped and ran over to the closet. Mona and Gobi did as well. Sakura stayed put.

Then the door opened and the pink haired girl entered. Cheero looked at Sakura and flinched in surprise. "Wha? How did you get out of your cell?!" She asked in surprise and anger. Sakura didn't answer at fist, she only thought. She thought about what Naruto said.

"I was brought here." Sakura answered after a few moments. Cheero calmed down a bit and looked around. She saw the destroyed wall on the right side of the room and looked at Sakura again.

"Did you do that?" Cheero asked as she pointed. Sakura looked over and nodded. "How and Why?" The pinkette then asked the other pinkette.

"It's amazing this girl already has amazing strength." Sakura said as she made a fist. "I was afraid I was going to have to fuse more of myself with her for it." She smiled at the confused girl before her. "You're probably wondering what's going on….I'm Talaya the Arabic rain goddess. I've taken over this girl because of you right?"

Cheero nodded with her jaw on the floor. Her work and experiments actually worked. This kinoichi was fused with a goddess. It didn't matter what race it was….it was still a goddess. Then she remembered the wall and the fact that she got in here. "Wait! Who brought you here?" Cheero asked with a finger up.

"Can't say." Sakura answered. "I don't know his name. He never told me." Cheero blinked. Was it the blond from last time? Or was it someone else? She asked what he looked like and if he was with anybody. "He was blond with blue eyes. He had whiskers on his cheeks and he was with 2 other people."

That was it. The blond boy from before. Blond hair, blue eyes and whiskers. It was defiantly him. "Thank you Talaya. Now can you tell me where they are?" Cheero asked after a moment. Sakura didn't answer her. Then Cheero's red eyes traveled over to her closet. The door was open. Eyeing the older pinkette first, she made her way over to the closet. She walked inside and saw that her secret room's door was still closed. With narrow eyes, Cheero walked over and set her hands on the handles and started to pull.

"They aren't in there."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. Sakura stood at in the closets door way and looked as truthful as ever. Cheero then sighed and let go of the door. "Then where are they?" She then asked as she walked over.

"They were able to get away before you came in" Sakura said as she pointed to the door. "They knew you were coming and took off."

'He'd leave her here?' Cheero thought as she walked over to the door. 'Why would he do that?' She then asked herself. She walked out of the room and was soon gone.

"You can come out now." Sakura said after the other pinkette disappeared. The secret room's door opened and all 3 ninja poked their head out to see. Sakura stood alone in the closet's door way and she seemed to be staring at something on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked as he walked out. Mona and Gobi soon followed. He got no answer at first. But soon the woman sighed.

"Nothing…I was just doing you a favor for letting me out of that nasty cell." She said as she started walking away. Naruto watched her leave the room and then looked at Mona and Gobi. They both were watching as well. Then the blond looked to where Sakura; or Talaya that is, was looking. The vile lied empty in a puddle of the elixir. He must have dropped in when she hit him.

"I'm sorry Mona…" He muttered; bringing the girls attention to him. "I'm sorry I spilt it…I'll make a new one for you and evr—"

"No!" The little girl interrupted. "I'll make a new one, and you go after Sakura ok?" She grabbed his hand and looked up with dark red eyes. For a moment he stared, then he nodded. "Now go!" Mona cheered as the blond made his way to the door. Before he left, he stopped and looked at the 11 year old with a swift 'Thank You' before leaving.

* * *

Slowly…..

She walked really slowly. All she could think about was what that blond boy had said to her about the woman she had possessed. The word he spoke were starting to get to her a bit and started to make her feel…Guilty. But it wasn't her fault. It was Cheero's fault. But it was also nice to actually have an anchor to keep her on earth longer then a few minutes. Her walking sped up a bit when she heard fast pace foot steps behind her. It was probably him. The blond with such gorgeous eyes. Even as a goddess, she thought they were one of the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she's ever seen

"Sakura?".

Sakura turned around after hearing the woman's name being asked. A man with grey hair stood there and looked highly confused. One of his eyes were covered with the headband he wore while the other looked lazy but still confused. "I'm not Sakura, I'll have you know." She finally said; making the lazy eye of his widen. Then he pointed and she knew he was going to say something, but he was tackled to the ground by another boy.

"Kakashi-sensei! She's been taken over by the rain goddess! It's not Sakura anymore!."

Kakashi opened his eye and saw the blue eyed blond he's known for so long. As a student and as a friend. Naruto got up and looked at Sakura. "Talaya, please come back to Cheero's room so you can drink the elix—"

"No way!" Sakura interrupted as she took a step back. "I finally get to be on earth so I'm not giving up that easily." She held up a fist like she wanted to fight. Naruto only blinked and then sighed; shutting his eyes.

"Do you really want to fight me?" He asked as he reopened his closed eyes. She immediately looked into them and nearly got lost. Then she closed her eyes and looked away.

'Damn it……This girl must have really loved his eyes…' Sakura thought as she looked away from the blond. 'I can't help but get lost in them when I look…' She glanced back over and saw that he was walking over. "Stay back human! I'll kill you!" She yelled. Floating senbon appeared in the air around her and aimed for him as he walked. "I'll do it!"

He kept walking, with a smile on his face. She bit her lip, and then released them. They all rocketed towards Naruto, but he was still unfazed. She bit her lip even more, almost to the point where she broke the skin. Then the senbon stopped inches away from his body, making him stop and keep smiling. "You can't hit me….not as long as Sakura still has the slightest control." He muttered as he saw the woman struggling to keep the senbon in the air. He lifted his hand and moved them away to walk closer. "Last time, she was able to get away with hurting me only because of the ripple room's control. This time she has control but not consciousness."

The senbon twitched and started to slowly move towards him. 'No….' She thought as she felt tears swelling up. 'She's preventing me from hurting him…' It started to rain as the first tear fell. Kakashi was a bit confused to the indoor downpour and stood up. Although Naruto wasn't confused about the rain, he was about the reason she was crying at all. 'Damn it…she's making me cry….'

{Don't you dare touch him!!!}

Her eyes widened. Sakura was speaking within her head. This wasn't possible. "Now then…Talaya…" Naruto said as the senbon hit the ground. She held her head in a tight grip as she looked at him. He was holding his hand out to her and was smiling. But to her she felt like the smile wasn't sincere…but evil. Even the Kakashi man looked evil behind him. Naruto's 'evil' grin stretched out more.

"…Shall we get going ?"


	10. Healing Tea

Mona looked into the vile and smiled. She completed the second elixir and now all she had to do was take it to Naruto so he could give it to Sakura. With a smile, she jumped off the stool and ran over to the door. 'Alright….now all I have to do is find Naruto-kun…' She thought as she ran out of the closet. The 11 year old looked around the room and raised a brow. "Hmm…Now that I think about it…" She mumbled as she walked out of the room.

"What way did they go?"

* * *

Cheero couldn't find anybody. She walked out and turned left, but found no body. She stopped and turned around. 'Maybe they went right…' She thought as she started running again. Her red eyes narrowed as she ran past a few cells. Then she heard screaming. Soon after that she felt like a thousand elephants were on her shoulders. He knees hit the ground and she gasped for air. 'What Is this….' The pink haired girl thought as her hands hit the floor as well.

She looked up with trouble and saw someone in the distance. They were struggling as well and seemed to be holding someone's arm. They were standing though. 'That must be the source of this pressure…' Cheero thought as she tried to stand. She held out her hand and ice formed a spear in her hand. 'I'll get them….' She lifted her arm and pulled it back; ready to throw but then she realized who it was.

It was Sakura

"She's doing this?!" Cheero yelped as her hand and spear hit the ground. Then she saw that Naruto was the one holding her arm. "There's the blond!" She yelled to herself as she started to get back up. "Damn it! That means Mona's nearby!" Her eyes narrowed and she started to crawl. Until Sakura noticed her. Cheero stopped and Naruto looked over as well. The man next to the blond was still looking at the floor, since that's all he could do.

Cheero then smiled. She would just tell Talaya to get rid of them. "Talaya!" She called, making the pink haired girl try to step back. "G-get rid of them!" She then ordered. Sakura's eyes widened slightly and she looked at the blond. She remembered how important the girl was to him and thought. It started to rain again. "What? Talaya what are you doing?!"

"You may have put me in this body." Sakura growled from across the hall. "But you cannot boss me around!" She then yelled with narrowed eyes. Naruto glanced over and then looked at Sakura.

"Sa—I mean…Talaya!" He called. She looked over and raised a brow. "That girl over there tried to kill us." He told her. Sakura looked over at the other pink haired girl and kept her brow raised. "Talaya…we're on the good side…not her." The blond then told her. "You're…not an evil goddess…are you?"

"No…" Sakura answered as the tension in the room cleared away. The group was able to stand again, but Sakura only made her way to Cheero. "So…is this what's this is about?" She asked as she pointed to herself. "You summon me down here and fuse me into a human body only for you selfish and evil deeds?"

"I...I…I..." All Cheero could do was stutter to the woman as she approached closer. Evil? Was it necessarily evil what Godsmin wanted? Or was it just to create something that didn't exist on this planet? Cheero didn't know anymore. Talaya's blade surrounded Sakura's arm as she came closer. The younger pinkette had no idea what to say. She was breaking down. She couldn't remember anything from Godsmin's book.

"NO STAY BACK!!" Cheero screamed at the other pink haired girl. She stopped and blinked as Cheero grabbed her head; eyes wide and shaking in fear. Naruto and Kakashi looked over in a puzzled way as well. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" She screamed as she took a few steps back.

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto looked to the left and saw Mona peeking through Cheero's bedroom door. "I heard yelling…so I came back out." She muttered as she ran over. "I'm so glad it's you…here." She held up the elixir with a smile.

"Thank you Mona."

The blond took the vile and looked in Sakura and Cheero's direction. "What's going on?" Mona asked as she looked too. "Why is Nee-Chan screaming….and she looks terrible….what happened?"

"I don't know…" Naruto answered as he started walking. He walked all the way over to Sakura holding the vile carefully in his hands. If something were to happen….he wouldn't drop it…no matter what. "Talaya…" He muttered as he set a hand on her shoulder. She spun around as soon as it happened and the next thing he felt was a pain in his lower chest. His eyes now looking over the pinkette's shoulder and on the broken down sister of Mona.

"NARUTO!!!!"

Mona's eyes were the same as Cheero's as she started running, but someone grabbed her and held her down. "No! Mona…wait a second, Talaya is dangerous!" Gobi barked as he held the 11 year old down. She was crying at the sight of the blade rising from Naruto's back. Kakashi on the other hand noticed something else. Sakura's eyes were wide…and she was crying; thus making it rain more…

Naruto gripped the vile of elixir so it wouldn't drop out of his weak hands. This happened last time….but seemed to hurt worse. Maybe it was because she had more control…or the spot she hit this time was much more fatal then last time. He lifted his head a little along with the hand that held her bloody arm. Then when his lips were next to her ear, he set the hand he lifted on her cheek. His eyes were fading and he could no longer see Cheero. "Sakura-Chan…" He muttered; making her eyes widen slightly. "Don't give up…I…I still love you."

Mona's eyes widened even more when his limbs fell. Sakura shut her eyes letting tears pour out and tore the blade out. A hand prink of his blood still on her face. As the blond hit the ground she turned around and growled at the other pinkette. "See what you've done to this happy couple?!" She yelled. "This woman…she's screaming in my head right now!" She knelt down and grabbed the vile in Naruto's hands before standing up. "I'm going to get rid of you…then I will be taking my leave."

Everyone's eyes widened and before anything else could happen, Cheero took off running. Sakura growled and took off after her not even noticing the tiny puddle of blood Naruto lay in. "Naruto-kun!" Mona called out with tears. Though you probably wouldn't tell they were tears since the rain was still pouring. Gobi finally let go of her and she ran over to the blond, and then she flipped him over. "Open your eyes Naruto!" She yelled, but he didn't respond. Kakashi and Gobi made their way over after a moment. "Naruto! Please! Talaya said she was going to leave…Sakura needs you!! You can't leave her!!"

"Mona…" Kakashi muttered as he set a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to go get Tsunade." He then told her. "Keep his vitals up until I return." Mona nodded and he ran off. Then she looked at the blond again. The rain had stopped but his blood flow hadn't.

"What do we do Gobi?" She asked while tearing up even more. "He keeps bleeding and neither of us are medic ninja…I don't think I can keep him alive long enough before they get here…." She looked at Gobi with very sad eyes.

"Knowing your sister…." He muttered as he looked at Cheero's room. "She probably has something that will help." He stood up and ran in, leaving the 11 year old alone with the dying 18 year old.

When the older man entered the secret room behind the closet, he immediately went to tearing up the drawers and book cases. He wasn't going to see Mona break down again. When her parents died it took him years to get a smile from her. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

Gobi flipped through the book the 11 year old found the elixir. He looked for something Naruto could maybe drink or Mona could put into his wound to help. It took a long time since it was a huge book. Then he found one. A Healing tea. It was supposed to heal a wound but not as fast as a medic ninja…but it's all he had so he set the book down and grabbed what he needed.

Gobi grabbed a tea cup and a beaker. He boiled a cup of water over a burner and waited. He grabbed some dried thyme from a drawer and poured a half teaspoon of it in the tea cup. Then he grabbed the boiling water and poured it into the cup, before stirring. Then he waited. It told him to wait ten minutes. He knew Naruto would survive for at least 20 more minutes so he could wait. When it was done, he strained it out and carefully took it out to the two outside.

"Here…" Gobi said as he walked over. "Sit him up so he can drink this." He said to her. Mona nodded and lifted Naruto up; enough were it wouldn't cause him too much pain. If it did, he didn't show it. "Naruto…." Gobi said to the blond. "I need you to focus and take a drink of this. It might not taste good…but it will keep you alive long enough for Tsunade to arrive." Naruto tried to nod, but was too weak. Then Gobi nodded back and held the tea cup close to the others lips.

He lifted it and poured a little in Naruto's mouth and the blonde seemed to swallow with no problem. "There you go…" Mona mumbled. She was smiling now….feeling relieved. Naruto made a face telling them both that the tea wasn't good at all; making the 11 year old slightly giggle. Then she set him down. She could already tell he was feeling better.

"Thank you Gobi-kun." Mona said with a smile. Her guardian smiled with a nod and leaned on the wall. All they had to do was wait now. For Kakashi and Tsunade to arrive. Once Naruto was in their hands, they were going to go and help Sakura…or should I say…Talaya.


	11. The End

Mona's eyes opened as the sound of footsteps rung in the halls. Where they Sakura and Cheero's? No…There were a few more then two pairs of feet. The small ninja sat up from lying next to the sleeping blond and looked down the hall. She saw no one coming, but she could hear them. "Kakashi?" She called slightly loud. She didn't want to wake any of the men that slept near. Then she saw shadows dancing on the wall, as someone made their way around the bend in the hall. Then Mona sighed in relief. It was Kakashi and Tsunade. But they weren't alone. A few ANBU; to watch over the Hokage and a few medic ninja to help; just in case something went wrong.

When Tsunade arrived, she knelt down beside Naruto and set a hand on his forehead first thing. As she did this, Gobi had woken up and gave out his own sigh of relief. As soon as she was finished with that, she and the medic ninja started working together to heal his wound. "How long has he been like this?" The blond asked soon after.

"About 30 or 35 minutes…" Mona answered as she watched the healers work their magic. Tsunade gave her a nod and glanced over to the masked ninja.

"Where is Sakura at the moment?" She asked. "Do you have any idea?" Kakashi shook his head and knelt down. "Damn..." She then muttered. She then looked at Gobi. "What direction did she go in?" The blond asked; a little annoyed now.

"The direction in which you came my lady." Gobi answered as he pointed in the very direction. Tsunade's eyes slightly widened and she looked over her shoulder. The ANBU where standing right behind her and seemed to lose their attention to her. The look she gave them was almost like a mental order. Half of them nodded, turned around and started running through the halls in search of the pink haired woman she called a student.

"I'll go too!" Mona yelped as she stood up. Then she looked at Gobi. "Come on Gobi-kun! Let's go help!" The man nodded and stood up as well. Then before anything else was said, the two former rain ninja were gone. They ran through the halls and soon caught up with the ANBU. "That's weird…ANBU are really fast…how come we caught up?" Mona muttered in confusion.

Then her question was answered. The ANBU were standing near a person leaning against a wall. There was blood all over their white robe and they looked awfully fatigued. It was Sakura…or more like Talaya. Mona jogged over and got a better look at the pinkette. She wasn't wounded but she was growling at the ANBU; practically telling them to back off. Then her green eyes looked at the small girl and the growling stopped.

"Is he still alive?" Sakura asked with narrow eyes. Mona slightly nodded and the older woman grabbed herself by the head with her free hand. "He's still alive!!" She screamed at the Sakura within her head; making everyone slightly back up. "Stop yelling at me!! I'm trying to leave!" She then yelped as she held the vile up with the other hand.

"Wait! Where's my Sister?!"

Sakura let go of her head and looked at the small girl. "I have no clue…" She answered. "She just disappeared. But from the wounds I gave her…" She trailed off and looked at the wall in front of her. "She's going to die from loss of blood within this day…." The pinkette then said. Mona nodded slowly and looked at the ground for a moment. Then she looked at the ANBU next to her and tugged on his arm.

"Can you search for her body please?" The 11 year old asked. "She has pink hair just like Sakura…maybe if you find a blood trail, it will be easier." The ANBU nodded and he and the others ran off to search. "Talaya…are you really going to leave?" She then asked as he looked at the pinkette again.

Sakura nodded and looked at the vile. "Your sister was stupid…she had no idea that a God and Goddess have minds of their own. Even if she did, she didn't show it. I finally came to realize how much pain she caused with these two young adults…The woman has a strong will and she's been yelling and cursing at me within my head this whole time. And…what the boy said to me earlier…" She trailed off to think about what he had said.

_"I'd kill myself for her!" He had said. "I'd do anything for her! Even if it meant taking my life! I love her, and I want to be with her forever! But 'you' are getting in the way!" She remembered him jabbing his finger in her chest with angry blue eyes. "If 'you' hadn't of come along! If Cheero hadn't of come along! Sakura and I would be happily engaged and cuddling in bed right now!"_

The pinkette shut her eyes for a moment, and then when she reopened them she took the cork out of the vile. "I'm going to leave; I'm not sure what will happen, but its better then nothing." She told the young girl. Mona nodded, and before anything else was said, she took a drink. Then after gulping it all down, the vile dropped to the ground and shattered; making the shinobi standing near step back.

The pinkette slid to the ground and stared at the bloody and floor before her. Her eyes were wide with shock. This told Mona and Gobi that Sakura had returned. "Wha-what happened?" She asked in a panic as she looked around. Apparently this time she didn't remember anything. "Why is there so much blood?!"

"Calm down Sakura." Gobi muttered as he set a hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine, we'll be leaving as soon as Naruto is healed—"

"Healed?!" Sakura yelped as she stood up. "Did I hurt him again?! Is he ok?! I did hurt him didn't I?!" The pinkette started weeping as she sat back down on the ground to cry in her hands. Gobi shook his head and grabbed one of her arms to pull her back up.

"You didn't hurt him…" He lied. He didn't want her to break down so a lie was all he could do at the moment. "It was Cheero….And Tsunade is with him right now healing him." He then told her; once again lying.

Sakura nodded and he started to lead her down the hallway back to where Naruto and the others were. When they arrived; everyone looked, except for Naruto of course. As soon as the pinkette caught a glimpse of the blond she rushed over immediately. Sakura fell to her knees and cupped the boys face as tears fell down her blood stained cheeks. His hand print still there. Some of the tears dripped down on his face, but no change in his look was made. "Naruto…I'm here for you…." She muttered. "Don't give up…come back to me now…open your eyes please…"

Nothing happened. He kept his eyes shut and Tsunade set a hand on her shoulder in sadness. "I'm sorry to say Sakura…" She said. Sakura knew exactly what she was going to say next. This wasn't happening…he can't be…. "He died on us just a few moments ago…" Tsunade then said. Sakura's heart stopped. Then she threw herself onto his chest and wept.

"Allow me…"

Everyone looked up and saw a woman with very long brown hair. She was dressed in a traditional Arabic robe and was smiling sweetly to them all. "Who…are you?" Sakura asked as she gripped Naruto's jacket.

"It's nice to see you in person Sakura. And it's nice to see you when you're not screaming and yelling at me." The woman said as she walked over. Then she knelt down on the other side of the blond and set a hand over Sakura's. "I'm Talaya; Arabic Goddess of rain. And, since this is my doing; I shall fix it." She then said. Sakura gasped and shot a glare at Gobi. He was a liar, and she had just found him out.

Talaya smiled again and set a hand on Naruto's forehead. After this, Sakura pulled away from her beloved and watched the goddess reach over to his wound. Tsunade and the others were standing up now, but Sakura stayed put on the ground. The brunette goddess then shut her eyes and started mumbling Arabic words to herself. As each minute passed with the Arabic chanting, Sakura kept glancing over to her loved one. Nothing had changed, was what Takaya doing working? Or was this just some Chant first; result later thing….

Then the last of the chanting was finished and she opened her eyes. As soon as she did, she brought her hand up from his chest; bringing it along with her. Then his chest went back down and rose again. This was repeated, several times. He was breathing. "There…." Talaya said with a smile. "He's alive. He's now just asleep and will need some rest." They all nodded and she stood up.

"Now I must return to my sisters and father…" She muttered as she turned around to face them again. "I hope that one day, Naruto can forgive me for my actions…I'm not always so angry and rude…" She smiled and started to fade away. "I hope that you too Sakura…can forgive me."

"Of course I can…" Sakura said back. "You healed him…I can never be this forgiving." She gave the goddess a smile and received one back. Then Talaya was gone. The pinkette looked at Naruto and smiled. He was alive. They could be together again and things will go back to normal. But then out of nowhere she felt a pain in her chest. "Ow…what the hell…" She grabbed her chest and shut her eyes in pain as people knelt down beside her to see if she was ok. Then she wound up lying next to Naruto completely unconscious.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the hospital. She could tell by how the roof looked and the smell of the sheets and room. She felt something holding her hand and slowly looked down to see what it was. It was another hand…but who's? Her green eye's traveled up the arm and soon found the owner of the hand. It was Naruto. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed and had his eyes shut; like he was sleeping. He looked handsome…and perfectly healthy like nothing had happened to him.

Slowly sitting up, Sakura tried not to disturb her hand so he wouldn't wake. Then when she was sitting all the way up, she glanced around the room and saw that their where many flowers by her bed. She slightly giggled and looked at Naruto again. Most of them where from him. 'How sweet of him…' She then thought as she set her free hand on his. As soon as her fingers came in contact with his hand; his eyes slowly opened.

Naruto rubbed his left eye with his free hand and slightly yawned. Then when he noticed Sakura was looking at him with a smile; his hand went down and he threw himself onto her with a huge Naruto-like hug. "Sakura-Chan I'm so glad you're back to normal!" He said with tears of happiness. Then he let go of her and smiled his trade mark like smile. He then grabbed a glass of water and held it to her. "Thirsty?" He asked; almost in a suspicious tone.

"Oh…Thank you Naruto" Sakura muttered as she took the glass. As she took a drink, the blond's smile widened. Then when she took the glass away she looked at him and raised a brow. "What…" She finally asked after a few moments of staring at his smiling face.

"You didn't shriek in horror!" The blond said. "You're not hydrophobic anymore! That means every things normal now!!" He threw his arms in the air and fell back in the chair; but it fell as well and he came crashing down to the floor. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at him. "Alright! I'll go...um…get something for you to eat!" He yelped as he stood up. He picked the chair up and started for the door. "Be back in a bit!" Sakura was left with a confused look. Then she sighed.

'Please don't get ramen…'

* * *

After a good 10 minutes of staring at the Ichiraku ramen shop; trying to decide if he should get ramen or not, he finally decided to get the dang stuff. He got 2 orders for him; since he had eaten already and 1 order for her since she wasn't much of a ramen fan…but it was the only thing he could think off and he was kind of in a rush to be with her again. As he strolled down the streets he whistled a tune that cheered most people up when they were board. Then he saw Mona running straight for him. She looked frantic; like something had happened.

"Naruto-kun!" Mona yelped as she stopped in front of him. She took a few breaths and looked up to him. "I have sort of good news……and bad news….what do you want to hear first?" She asked.

"Sort of good first…"

"OK…Well…" She started as she stood up straight. "My sister's body was found and confirmed dead." She then told him. "The good part about it is that you and Sakura will have no more problem with her…but the bad part about it is that she's my sister…and I really miss her..."

"Hey…It's alright Mona…" Naruto muttered as he set a hand on her head. "She wasn't a very good sister anyway…" He then joked. They both laughed and then he remembered the bad news. "Oh…Tell me the bad news now." He then said.

"Sakura's missing!"

"What?!" Naruto yelped. "Why didn't you tell me that first!!" He then yelled as he dropped the ramen. Then he ran off to search for the pinkette leaving Mona with a confused look as well as Sakura did.

"But…You told me to tell you the good news first…."

* * *

Naruto searched almost all day. He looked in every ally of the village and even her apartment. Her mother clearly stated that she wasn't there and so he went to his apartment. No one but himself of course was there so he left to look elsewhere. He found his way over to Ino's place and asked her if she knew, but she had no idea she was even back.

Naruto landed on a water tower to take a breather. Where the hell was she? She was nowhere to be found. Mona appeared seconds later and got his attention. "Did you find her?" She asked. He shook his head and she sighed. "Me neither…I'll keep searching though…" The 11 year old then disappeared and left the blond alone.

The blonde looked around the village from where he stood and his eyes finally met the 4ths on the mountain. "Where is she dad…" He muttered. "Help me find her…give me a sign…something…" His blue eyes looked at Minato a little longer, until he noticed something. He smiled and shook his head. The last place he'd look…

* * *

The view of the village from up where she was was incredible. Sakura had been up on the monument once before; but it was a long time ago. She had forgotten how beautiful the village was under the sunset. After a moment of staring at the village she heard something behind her. Then footsteps slowly approaching. "Sorry Naruto…." She muttered as the blond sat down next to her. "I just needed to get out of there…."

"Nah…It's ok…" Naruto said as he looked at the village. "Kind of funny…." He then said. "I'm praying to my father to give me a sign where you are and you end up actually sitting above his head." Sakura giggled and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry…again…" She said. He smiled and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. Then after a long time he remembered seeing something in his apartment when he looked in there.

The engagement ring!

Naruto's eyes shot open and she politely pushed Sakura away before standing up. "Sorry Sakura-Chan…but I have to go get something!" He then said before disappearing. Sakura sighed and waited. He was probably going to go get the food…Ramen no doubt.

After what seemed like forever; the blonde reappeared and sat back down. Then he handed her the small box. With a raised brow she looked at it and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring. It wasn't too fancy…but it looked very nice. Her mouth opened to say something but she couldn't find the words.

"W-Will you marry me S-Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura nodded uncontrollably; unable to say anything. She smiled at the ring inside and took it out. Naruto chuckled slightly as she had trouble putting it on; from her shaking in excitement. Then when she had it on, she tackled him in a hug and kissed every inch of his whiskered cheek. He laughed as she did this. In a way…it tickled. "Haha! Sakura-Chan, that tickles! AH!"

They both lied on down in the dirt with their legs hanging over the mountains edge. The stars above them watched. And not only did the stars watch; but a certain brown haired goddess did. She was happy….that the two were able to be together forever…like Naruto wanted.

"Sakura-Chan! Stop doing that! It tickles!!"

END


End file.
